Love & Choice
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Ketika cinta datang padanya.Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya. Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan, akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?./"Besok aku akan hadir di pernikahan itu dan—aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian selamanya."/ SasuSakuIta./ RnR
1. PROLOG

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-Prolog-_

_-1-_

"Sakura… kau sudah selesai sayang?"

Sang gadis musim semi menggerutu kesal dengan teriakan ibunya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia memang lagi bersiap-siap, seharusnya ibunya tahu kalau dirinya berdandan sangat lama. Dengan menggunakan highless warna merah, ia pun melangkah keluar kamar. Wajah ayunya menekuk sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Seraya menghela napas, dia pun turun dan menemui orang tuanya yang sudah terlebih dulu siap.

"Aku sudah siap, _Kaa-san… Tou-san_."

Mebuki mengulum senyuman tipis dan memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya. "Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Sakii.."

"Sudahlah, _Kaa-san_. Katanya terburu-buru menemui keluarga teman _Tou-san_," gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Hehehe, sebernanya jemputanmu sudah datang," kilah Kizashi.

"Siapa? Bukannya kita akan berangkat bersama?" imbuh Sakura.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya sayang. Dia menunggumu di luar."

Tanpa tendeng aling, gadis cantik ini berpamitan dengan orang tuanya lalu keluar. Dia penasaran siapa yang menjemputnya. Entah apa yang membuat hati merasa berdebar-debar, padahal ingin mengetahui orangnya. Namun didalam pikirannya adalah laki-laki. Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan membuka pintu.

"Terima ka—"

Iris teduhnya membulat kaget, begitu juga laki-laki menoleh dengan ekspresi sama terkejutnya.

"Sakura… kaukah itu?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Mereka melemparkan pertanyaan secara bersamaan. Sorot kepedihan terlihat dari laki-laki berambut emo ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lama tidak bertemu saat SMP dulu, dan sekarang takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." seulas senyuman tipis menguar dari bibir laki-laki itu.

Sakura perlahan mendekat dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku? Kau jahat!" cecarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. ini sangat darurat aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

_Eyeliner_ agak luntur karena tetesan air mata kini mengalir di iris teduh milik Sakura. Jari milik Sasuke mengusap bagian yang luntur itu. "Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu oleh keluargaku, hn."

Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk paham kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Suasana hening tercipta antara keduanya sampai laki-laki memecahkan suasana. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Sakura?"

"Aku sudah wisuda, _baka_!" tukas Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Selamat atas wisudamu dua hari yang lalu. Dengan menyandang gelar kedokteran, apakah kau ingin melanjutkan lebih tinggi lagi?" Sasuke menghentikan kemudi karena lampu merah.

"Hm, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mengalahkanmu?" imbuh Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah wisuda tahun lalu, Sakura. Dan sekarang harus memegang perusahaan sendiri," ucap Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya kalau teman se-SMP dulu sudah mengalahkannya lagi. Dengan mengerucut bibirnya sebal mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu. Gadis musim semi itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela mobil.

Berbeda dengan Sakura. laki-laki berperawakan tampan ini tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan emosi yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Sebelum lampu merah berganti hijau, Sasuke melirik gadis berwajah cantik itu. Bahkan dirinya tidak mampu berkedip melihat Sakura yang telah berubah menjadi mempesona dan menjeratnya kini.

Betapa tidak, Sakura memiliki paras yang cantik dan dewasa serta memiliki gelar dokter yang tidak semua orang—mampu mendapatkan dengan jangka waktu yang cepat. Dia tahu kalau semenjak SMP, dirinya sudah menaruh hati dengan gadis itu. Namun, ia kurung perasaan itu di dalam hatinya. Bukan dia merasa takut kalau dirinya ditolak tapi usia mereka dulu—terlalu dini menjalani sebuah ikatan pacaran.

Lampu merah berganti hijau, Sasuke mulai mengemudikan kembali mobil menuju tempat yang dituju. Suasan keheningan sempat tercipta diantara mereka berdua sampai gadis musim semi memecahkan suasana.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah di Amerika, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit menoleh dan kembali fokus menghadap ke depan. "Menurutku biasa saja, Sakura. Sistemnya yang berbeda dengan disini," ucapnya.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Beruntung kuliah di Amerika juga bisa menyelesaikan studi dengan cepat dan bekerja pula…." Tukas Sakura.

"Kau juga."

"Hm…"

"Aku tahu dari orang tuamu kalau kau menyelesaikan pendidikan dokter empat tahun," ucap Sasuke memutar kemudinya menuju restoran.

"Tidak terasa sih kalau sudah selesai…" Sakura menghela napasnya sesaat lalu melirik ke samping.

Seketika wajah agak merona memandangi Sasuke dari dekat. Paras yang tampan juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, juga bermarga Uchiha. Sungguh di luar dugaan kalau dirinya adalah satu dari ribuan gadis yang mau berdekatan dengan pemuda berwajah datar ini. Menyadari kalau diperhatikan oleh Sakura, pemuda tampan itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Terpesona, Sakura?"

Kemudian Sakura melayangkan tatapan sangar. "Dasar Ge-er!"

Lalu mobil milik Sasuke Uchiha ini berhenti, terlebih dulu Sasuke turun dari mobil. Pemuda itu mendapati Sakura masih mematung di dalam mobil. Terlintas ide jahil dari pemilik iris kelam itu. Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci otomatis dengan kunci yang berada di tangannya.

Sakura tersadar kalau dirinya terkurung di dalam mobil, segera ia membuka pintu namun tidak bisa. Kemudian iris teduhnya melihat pandangan meremehkan dari Sasuke Uchiha yang memainkan kunci mobil. Dengan memukul kaca mobil, ia meminta pertolongan. Merasa kasihan Sasuke menekan tombol _Unlock_ pada kunci mobilnya. Sakura dengan kasar membuka lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kau mau membuat anak orang mati bernapas, hah!" desis Sakura.

"Salah sendiri melamun di dalam mobil," kilah Sasuke.

"Oh kalau aku tidak memukul kaca tadi. Kau tidak akan membuka pintunya. Dasar licik!" geram Sakura.

Sasuke tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya iya."

Gadis musim semi itu memukul tangan Sasuke dengan keras hingga pemuda tampan ini agak meringis. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura lalu mengarahkan kepala gadis itu ke arah barat. Sedikit menutup mulutnya dan mencubit tangan Sasuke, segera Sakura berjalan mendahului pemuda itu di belakangnya.

Ternyata orang tua Sakura sudah terlebih dulu sampai. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping sang ibu sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya tadi kini duduk di samping kakak sulungnya.

"_Kaa-san_, perasaan tadi yang berangkat aku duluan," tanya Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kami lewat belakang, Sakura. Kau saja asyik ngobrol dengan nak Sasuke, lagipula kami menggunakan jalan pintas," tukas Kizashi menengahi pembicaraan istrinya dan anak satu-satunya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia diganggu terus oleh sang kakak—Itachi Uchiha dengan sekedar memberi cengiran lebarnya lalu menyikutnya. Sasuke tampak jengah dan langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam, namun dibalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sudahlah Itachi, jangan ganggu adikmu itu," pinta Mikoto kemudian melirik Sakura.

Sedikit kikuk dilihat oleh ibunya Itachi dan Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Sakura, jangan malu, nak."

"Hm, bagaimana kesepakatan tadi, Fugaku?" Mikoto melirik suaminya yang daritadi diam tak bersuara.

Fugaku berdehem pelan. "Kita berkumpul disini ada sesuatu yang harus kami beritahukan."

Ketiga anak itu memandang lurus dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang bersikap tenang kemudian Sasuke sendiri memasang raut datarnya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kami para orang tua kalau berencana akan menjodohkan Itachi dengan Sakura," jelas Fugaku.

Anak bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto ini memilih untuk menghentikan waktu selamanya daripada mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari sang ayah. Kemudian iris kelamnya melirik ke arah sang kakak dan mendapati kalau reaksinya sama terkejut. Lalu pemuda tampan itu memandang Sakura yang mematung diam.

Gadis pujaannya akan dijodohkan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Jika Sakura memilih untuk menerima semuanya berarti keturunan Haruno itu akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Sedikit menahan emosinya dengan menekan tangannya hingga agak memutih.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertunangan dulu. Tapi terserah kalian saja," tukas Mebuki.

Otak Sakura terasa melamban merespon ucapan sang ibu. Sebernanya dia tidak mau untuk menerima perjodohan ini karena dirinya menyimpan perasaan kepada anak bungsu dari Fugaku itu. Tapi melihat tatapan orang tuanya harap-harap cemas, dia merasa bersalah juga. Namun apakah pilihan ini benar atau salah.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri tetap bersikap tenang. Dia juga tidak memaksa Sakura untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Akan tetapi saat bertemu dengan iris teduh menghanyutkan milik Sakura. Dirinya memiliki ketertarikan dengan gadis itu entah kenapa. Sesaat ia melirik sang adik yang menahan emosinya dengan menekan tangannya. Dia berpikiran kalau sang adik—ah… sekarang keputusan di gadis itu.

Sakura tampak kebingungan memilih menerima atau tidak, diantara cinta atau harapan orang tua. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya juga—tidak ingin mengorbankan perasaan yang terkubur sejak SMP dulu. Kemudian iris teduhnya melirik ke iris kelam milik Sasuke. Seakan yakin melihat tatapan itu kalau pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun melihat ke arah samping—mendapati Itachi juga sama dengan sang adik.

Kini Sakura tengah dilema…

.

.

.

.

.

_***P**__rol__**og**__ En__**d***_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_**Yee**__aaah…. Prolog selesai. Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan prolognya? Hm, aku menunggu respon dari kalian. *Itachi berdehem keras : Kenapa kau memasangkanku dengannya?* Hehehe, maafkan aku ya Itachi. Aku juga cemburu harus memasukkanmu dalam peran, namun bagaimana lagi. Yang jelas kau tidak berbuat macam-macam *Hiieh..malah ngobrol*_

_Oke sekian :*_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 13 April 2013**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-1-_

Dimana keputusan selalu harus dipilih walau itu sulit. Jika pilihan ada tiga itu masih bisa dimaklumi, namun pilihan ada dua yang sama-sama menjadi prioitasnya. Harapan orang tua dan perasaan cintanya. Inilah yang dirasakan oleh perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebahu warna merah muda. Lalu dirinya memilih walau itu sangat kelu diucapkan. Entah ini benar atau tidak.

Iris teduhnya memejamkan sejenak kemudian menatap datar dan kosong. Dirinya mengucapkan satu kalimat dan seluruh pasang mata mengfokuskan ke arahnya. Keempat orang tersenyum bangga minus dua orang yang memandang datar—walau salah satunya hanya merasa sedikit senang. Namun satu orang dimana langsung merasa nyawanya menghilang karena perempuan yang ia cintai—sangat memilih…

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto membantingkan tubuhnya di kasur, juga tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang kakak. Dia mengunci kamar tak peduli dengan amarah baik ayah dan ibunya yang mengambil alih. Dirinya harus menyembunyikan rasa kecewa sekaligus nyeri di hatinya. Entah kenapa gadis yang ia cintai begitu saja memutuskan pilihan itu.

_Braak…_

Ia lemparkan begitu saja buku tebal yang ada di mejanya. Pikirannya kini kalut, salah dia sendiri tidak menyatakan perasaan itu sebelum pergi ke Amerika Betapa pengecutnya ia tidak berani mengungkapnya padahal mereka selalu berdua. Dia tidak bisa merubah kejadian tadi karena perempuan itu sudah menjawabnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa Haruno Sakura menerima perjodohan itu dengan kakaknya.

Dirinya menghela napas berulang kali kemudian mengambil _smartphone_-nya yang ia sengaja letakkan di kasur. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu mencari kontak seseorang lalu mengetik pesan lalu mengirimkannya ke kontak tersebut.

Pemuda beriris kelam itu memandang pigura manis di atas meja. Dirinya mengambil pigura berisi foto dirinya dan perempuan itu sewaktu masih SD. Ia pun terkekeh pelan melihat betapa lucunya mereka berdua dijepret foto itu. Ini menjadi kenangannya dengan Sakura dan sekarang berbeda. Karena perempuan itu telah menjadi milik orang lain—terlebih lagi kakaknya sendiri.

Eh—tunggu, bukankah dia baru menerima perjodohan ini. Belum tentu mereka saling mencintai. Bisa saja kakaknya menyukai orang lain … bisa saja. Ah kenapa dia memikir hal yang tidak-tidak, namun mau dikemanakan perasaan yang sudah menancap di hatinya kini. Dia tidak mau hanya bermain-main dengan perempuan, dia hanya ingin satu saja—anak tunggal Haruno itu saja.

Karena terlalu memikirkan perempuan musim semi, tanpa sadar matanya lelah dan kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dia tertidur sambil memeluk pigura itu dengan mengulum senyuman tipis.

"_Aku mencintaimu… Haruno Sakura…"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut panjang milik kakaknya itu. Sudah diganggu saat _meeting_ berlangsung dengan suara dering _Smartphone_-nya, juga permintaan yang membuatnya membatalkan pertemuan dengan klien secara mendadak. Permintaan sang kakak itu adalah menemui sebentar seseorang yang penting di café, hanya menemani sebentar saja.

Dirinya pun langsung mengambil kunci kontak mobil lalu keluar dari perusahaannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia berjalan ke parkiran dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan agak tinggi. Dia tidak peduli dengan suara dering _smartphone_-nya yang selalu berbunyi dua—tiga detik setiap ia menekan tombol _reject_.

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu menghentikan mobilnya dan tepat di café—tempat orang yang akan di temui kakaknya. Dirinya masuk ke dalam café dan melirik ke sana kemari dan menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sesaat matanya membulat kaget ketika sepasang iris teduh menatapnya.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kakakmu yang ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan buku menu di atas meja.

Pemuda itu terdiam menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memompa keras. Dirinya pun duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha menetralkan suasana emosinya dengan memasang raut datarnya.

"Dia sebentar lagi datang. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu, Sakura."

"Ooh, apakah kau sibuk?"

Sasuke menautkan alis."Darimana kau tahu aku sibuk?"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu, Sasuke. Pasti kau meninggalkan _meeting_-mu?"

_Skakmat_, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Kenapa gadis musim semi ini mengetahuinya, apakah bakat alaminya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang bersangkutan.

"Kakakku yang memaksaku, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak lucu, Sakura. Memang raut wajahku lucu?" geram Sasuke.

"Nah begitu, wajahmu segar sekarang. Tadi kau terlihat kaku atau jangan-jangan malu bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura.

Sejenak pemuda itu melihat benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura. Ah, benar juga kalau kini gadis musim semi ini telah bertunangan dengan kakaknya. Itu berarti sekarang ada pengikat diantara mereka dan dirinya tidak berhak untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

Hatinya mencelos pada saat itu, kakaknya memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi terlebih lagi mereka melakukannya di depan matanya.

Dirinya pun menahan perasaanya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Siapa yang malu denganmu, _nona pink_?"

Pesanan telah datang, satu _Strawberry milkshake_ dan _Tomato Juice_. Lalu Sakura memberikan segelas jus pada Sasuke sampai pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ah, dia ingat ketika SMP dulu—Sakura tahu kalau kesukaannnya adalah tomat. Entahlah kenapa setiap memandang gadis cantik itu, dirinya mengingat masa lalu.

"_Nona pink?!_ Dasar kau _tuan ayam_…" tukas Sakura sambil menyeruput minumnya.

"_Nona Pink!"_

"_Tuan Ayam!"_

"_Nona Pink!"_

Merekapun tersenyum kecil sembari meminum minuman kesukaan mereka sampai suara deritan pintu café. Iris kelamnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang kakak sudah muncul, dirinya pun langsung bangkit dan membuat Sakura agak kebingungan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kakakku sudah datang. Tugasku selesai, Sakura."

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan direspon oleh Itachi. Dengan tersenyum kecil Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura namun seketika tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura. si Bungsu Uchiha ini harus cepat sebelum sang kakak salah paham. Diapun mendekatkan diri dan tepat di telinga Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke segera menjauh dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mematung. Mungkin ini salah mengucapkannya. Namun, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengungkapnya. Sembari menepuk pundak sang kakak, Sasuke segera keluar meninggalkan café itu lalu mencari mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

_Brak…_

Ia memukul kemudi mobil pribadinya. Dirinya tengah merayakan kebodohannya. Tertawa miris menguar di bibir tipisnya. Ucapannya tadi pasti akan membuat gadis musim semi ini ragu dengan keputusan kemarin. Seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu tapi—bibirnya tanpa komando memutuskan untuk bicara.

Sesaat ia melihat kejauhan di dalam café. Mendadak kembali hatinya membeku karena melihat sang kakak dan Sakura melakukan ciuman disana. Napasnya memburu dan memalingkan mukannya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya, langsung ia menghidupkan mobil dan meninggalkan café itu.

Bersamaan itu pula, apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke itu adalah terlihat mereka ciuman padahal—Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangan di wajah Sakura. Anak sulung dari Fugaku dan Mikoto itu heran dengan Sakura yang terus diam walau ia melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura masih memikirkan ucapan itu—suatu perkataan yang menggoyahkan pendiriannya sesaat. Tepukan di bahunya, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan dirinya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf. Itachi-_san_… aku melamun tadi."

"_Daijobu_, ayo kita duduk. Tidak enak kita berdiri saja."

"Mmm, baiklah. Itachi-_san_..."

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang sama dan Itachi memesan minuman lagi. Namun untuk gadis musim semi itu memandang lurus ke jendela. Dia kecewa karena mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang pada saat Sasuke mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan pelan. Dirinya pun melamun lagi…

_Jangan memberiku harapan kosong, Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu Haruno Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu Haruno Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Arghh…_

Dokumen yang dibaca oleh Sasuke pun ia lempar begitu saja di lantai. Dia masih mengingat ucapannya pada Sakura. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya tidak tenang… satu kalimat yang mampu memecah konsentrasinya sesaat. Dia hampir saja membanting gelas berisi air putih kalau saja ia sadar ini sia-sia saja. Melampiaskan dengan melemparkan sesuatu barang itu bukan perkara baik. Tapi—

_Cklek_…

Pintu ruangan direktur terbuka dan mendapati sepasang iris kelam yang sama dengannya. Sang kakak yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Si Bungsu Uchiha berusaha untuk tidak melempar sesuatu pada kakaknya. Bisa-bisa dia intrograsi dengan kakak sulung yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sepertinya adikku yang tampan ini sibuk sekali…"

"Kalau datang ke sini untuk mengangguku. Sebaiknya kakak kembali ke perusahaanmu," tukas Sasuke cepat.

Itachi menangkap selembar kertas yang terjatuh di lantai, kemudian dia membaca dokumen itu dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat kurang baik hari ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kakak. Mungkin gara-gara kau menghubungiku saat aku _meeting_ membuatku ingin memukulmu."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Sasuke. Itu tadi benar-benar darurat, ada pertemuan klien mendadak," seru Itachi duduk di kursi tamu.

"Kau tahu aku hampir membatalkan proyek gegara kau, Itachi-_nii_!" geram Sasuke.

"—mungkin kau akan ditangkap oleh petugas kepolisian lalu lintas karena mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Sasukepun menyeringai. "Beruntungnya aku tadi karena aku lewat jalan pintas, kakak."

"Wah, adik kakak ternyata masih ingat dengan jalan di Jepang rupanya…" kekeh Itachi.

"Kau meremehkanku, kakak?"

Itachi bangkit dari kursi tamu lalu duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan adik satu-satunya. "Ah tidak, Sasuke. Kukira kau lupa karena lama di Amrik…"

"Di Amrik dan di Jepang beda, kakak. Yang jelas aku masih mengingatnya."

Kakak sulung dari Uchiha Sasuke ini tertawa kecil sebentar lalu memasang wajah serius. "Apa kau menyukai Haruno Sakura?"

Pertanyaan restoris itu sukses menancap hatinya dan membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang menganggap sikap diam adiknya itu adalah jawaban iya. Itachi menopangkan dagunya di meja kerja Sasuke lalu menatap lurus sang adik.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau sebernanya aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini."

"…"

"Namun setelah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Aku tertarik padanya, Sasuke. Mungkin saja seiring berjalan aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya."

"…"

"H-hei, kau mendengarkan aku, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Kalau memang nanti kami resmi… kau akan menjadi adik iparnya," kekehnya sembari meninggalkan sang adik. "_Good Luck…" _ Itachipun menutup pintu ruangan adiknya.

Ini sama sekali bukan masuk perhitungannya. Kakaknya tertarik dan kemungkinan akan mencintai Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri? Bisa saja mereka memilih perasaan yang sama dan dia harus menyerah.

Tidak. Tidak ini … tidak boleh terjadi. Gumam Sasuke frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Cha**__pter O__**n**_e_ En__**d***_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_**M**__aafkan kalau author satu ini kena WB mendadak alhasil hasil ketikannya sampai disini. Entahlah aku ragu untuk melanjuti lagi padahal untuk chapter terakhir sudah aku persiapkan. Bisa aku kasih saran untuk menghilangkan rasa WB ini. Harap maklum kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa membuat moodku berubah tidak terkendali_

_Thanks for Review, Following and Favorite my Fanfict_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**_

_Oke sekian :*_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 13 April 2013**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

* * *

_._

_._

_-2-_

Bunyi serta getaran telepon genggam tidak mengusik ketenangan seorang perempuan yang tengah bergelut dengan data pasien—yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Salahkan pemimpin rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja sekarang adalah Tsunade tak lain bibinya sendiri. Walaupun masih ada darah Haruno yang mengalir di pembuluh milik Tsunade, tak menampik wanita itu untuk pilih kasih.

_Dreet… Dreet…_

—kembali getaran untuk ketiga kalinya mampu membuat pemilik rambut musim semi ini membuka telepon genggam _flip_-nya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dia langsung mengangkatnya sambil menulis data pasien.

"_Sepertinya nona Haruno sedang sibuk hari ini ternyata…"_

Putri tunggal Kizashi Haruno ini menghentikan penanya lalu matanya mengerjap kaget. Suara berat khas yang dimiliki oleh penelepon sangat dikenalnya—kemudian dia melihat layar telepon genggamnya.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Segera perempuan pemilik netra teduh itu membalas ucapan laki-laki yang seenaknya menganggu ketenangannya—yang tak lain adalah calon adik iparnya sendiri. Atau lebih menyakitkan lagi disebut—laki-laki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

"_Baka!_ Kau mengangguku pekerjaanku, Sasuke!" gertak Sakura.

Terdengar kekehan pelan darisana. _"Dimanapun dan kapanpun pekerjaan nomor satu—persis masa SMP dulu."_

"Itu karena kau mendapatkan posisi nomor satu dan menjadi sainganku saat pemilihan ketua osis," gerutu Sakura. Namun dibalik itu, ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu.

"_Tapi seberapapun usahamu, aku mendapatkan jabatan ketua osis walau aku harus rela berada di posisi kedua setelahmu._

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Salah sendiri terlalu fokus dengan jabatan ketua osis—jadinya terlantar dengan pelajaran… hihihi."

"_Hei, jangan mengejekku, wakil ketua osis. Eh, tapi kau beruntung…"_

Pemilik iris teduh itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat samping jendela. "Beruntung apanya, Sasuke? Ja-jangan kau akan mengatakan _'kau perempuan beruntung bisa berduaan denganku dari sejuta fans disini_…" tebak Sakura.

"_Tanpa kuucapkan—kau sudah mengetahuinya. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai bawahan sepertimu dulu."_

Dulu. Satu kata yang mampu membuat lidah Sakura kelu sesaat. Ya, itulah hanya kenangan masa lalu yang akan menjadi bagian memori mereka berdua. sejenak perempuan musim semi itu terdiam hingga Sasuke yang berada diseberang telepon—mengatakan sesuatu.

"—_ada apa, Sakura?"_

"Sasuke, maksud perkataanmu saat di café itu hanya halusinasiku atau kenyataan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"_Sakura, coba kau buka jendela kamarmu. Maka kau akan mendapat jawabannya…"_

Sakura mengerutkan alis tanpa berpikir langsung membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya, laki-laki yang berada dibawah tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil—dengan menempelkan telepon genggam di telinga. Laki-laki itu tak lain…

"Sasuke! Kau ternyata berpindah haluan menjadi seorang _stalker!" _tuduh Sakura cepat.

Netra kelam nan tajam membuka dan menatap perempuan manis di balik jendela dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir tipisnya. _"Apakah jawabanmu sudah ditemukan, Sakura?"_

"Aku hanya menemukan seorang _stalker_. Itu bukan jawabanmu, Sasuke!"

"_Kurasa aku mempertanyakan kejeniusanmu di bidang kedokteranmu itu."_

Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal lalu membuka pintu balkon kamar dan tatapan menyalak ditujukan pada Sasuke. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jurusanku, tuan penggemar tomat!"

"_Aku disini berarti itu kenyataan. Dan perkataan di café itu adalah kenyataan."_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimatmu, Sasuke."

Kembali tersenyum kecil. _"Aku ingin mengonfirmasikan hari ini perkataanku di café itu kalau… aku… mencintaimu…Sakura Haruno adalah benar."_

Hati Sakura seakan bergetar bahagia mendengar pernyataaan secara langsung tanpa beban—diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang memiliki perasaan sama dengannya. Tapi—sekarang keadaan berbeda. Mereka sudah terpisah satu benteng yaitu status dimana dirinya adalah tunangan kakaknya—Itachi.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Disaat aku sudah memutuskan menjalani pertunangan dengan kakakmu," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. _"…Sakura, apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"_

"A-aku…"

"_Aku meminta konfirmasi darimu sekarang juga,"_ tegas Sasuke. _"Kutunggu kau dibawah dan katakanlah didepanku apa jawabanmu itu,"_ lanjutnya mematikan telepon genggamnya.

Kini Sakura tengah bimbang. Menerima perasaan manis dari orang dicintainya namun akan menyakiti keluarga dan tunangannya atau menolak dengan rasa penyesalan dan kesakitan tak berujung di kedua pihak.

—mana yang kau pilih kembali, Sakura?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Putra sulung Uchiha tengah termenung. Ini bukan kebiasaanya yang memikirkan sesuatu sangat lama. Kadangkala sesuatu itu hanyalah sebatas klien ataupun proyek yang ia tangani sebagai pemimpin. Namun sekarang yang melandanya saat ini adalah perasaan adiknya pada Sakura. Ceh, bisa dibilang perempuan itu adalah tunangannya.

—Tatapan sang adik pada Sakura. Bukanlah tatapan biasa antar teman namun ada satu yang tersembunyi di balik manik mereka. Tatapan itu adalah saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi entahlah mungkin kesimpulan sementaranya. Namun dirinya tanpa sengaja menangkap gelagat aneh ketika dia mengunjungi perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh adik bungsunya. Sejenak raut kaget sesaat terpasang di wajah adiknya mendengar ceplosan perkataannya waktu itu.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari di atas meja kerjanya. Itachi memandangi jari manis di tangan kirinya yang terpasang cincin perak putih lalu berlambang Uchiha. Dia berpikir kalau benda ini seharusnya milik adiknya, akan tetapi—kenapa harus adiknya? Apakah gara-gara bersileweran reaksi yang berbeda dari adiknya bila menyangkut tentang Sakura.

—ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Pertunangan baru berjalan dua hari dan sudah memunculkan reaksi ketertarikan Itachi terhadap Sakura. Namun apakah sama dengan Sakura yang merasakannya? Mungkin saja dan suatu saat nanti—pasti Sakura akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Yakin akan nantinya—Sakura dan dirinya akan merasakan satu perasaan yang sama suatu saat nanti. Lebih baik dia egois untuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri daripada memikirkan tidak-tidak yang akan—membuatnya berpikir dua kali memutuskan sesuatu.

Ya, dia tidak akan kalah dengan adiknya. Walau sekarang dirinya berstatus tunangannya Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura kini sudah tepat dihadapan laki-laki yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Angin semilir menghembuskan di permukaan kulit mereka masing-masing. Sasuke sendiri mengulas senyuman tipisnya memandangi Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan ap—"

_Grep_…

Perkataan si bungsu Uchiha berhasil terpotong akibat Sakura langsung memeluknya. Dirinya menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Secara tak sadar tangan Sasuke mengusap kepala pemilik rambut musim semi itu dengan lembut dan mencium aromanya.

"Apakah jawabanku ini akan menyakiti perasaan kakakmu dan keluarga kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang apa jawabanmu, Sakura?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian—mengadahkan pandangan ke atas. Dirinya sedikit merona melihat wajah tampan yang dimiliki si bungsu Uchiha. Merasa dipandangi oleh Sakura, Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"A-aku juga—_hmmph_…"

Bibir tipis milik Sasuke Uchiha melumat bibir Sakura tanpa aba-aba. Sedikit tersentak Sakura berusaha melepasnya karena walau dia merasakan hal yang sama akan tetapi ini salah. Karena posisi mereka berbeda. Dia adalah calon kakak iparnya Sasuke. Ini akan menyakiti keluarga mereka dan Itachi sendiri. Munafik kalau dia tidak menerima ciuman lembut dari Sasuke.

Lumatan-lumatan lembut mampu membuat Sakura memejamkan mata untuk menyesapinya sesaat. Walau sebentar… beberapa menit mereka bersama saling mengecap rasa manis satu sama lain. Tidak peduli dengan langit dan tanah yang mereka pijak sebagai saksi bisu dengan hubungan semu mereka.

Lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, tidak mau saling mengalah—sampai _saliva_ mereka mengalir di sudut bibir mereka. Lalu kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu membuka dan saling menatap—seraya merasakan perasaan yang membuncah di hati mereka masing-masing.

Tak diam, tangan Sasuke mendorong punggung Sakura agar pagutan mesra mereka semakin _intens_. Begitu juga dengan perempuan musim semi yang menjambak rambut raven milik Sasuke. Merekapun melepas pagutannya dengan napas terengah-engah, namun tanpa tendeng aling—Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala di leher Sakura dan menciumi bagian itu hingga desahan tertahan dari bibir Sakura.

Bukan itu saja, bahkan sampai menjilatnya sampai menggigit leher itu dengan tandanya. Kemudian Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan itu dan menatap wajah manis Sakura yang sempat mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya. Setelah Sakura mendapat kesadaran kemudian dia melotot kepada Sasuke yang tanpa izin menyematkan _tanda _ di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?! Bagaimana kalau keluarga kita tahu atau kakakmu tahu tentang ini!"

"Lupakan tentang kakakku itu, Sakura. pikirkan kita berdua saja," dengus Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tunangan—"

"Sekarang kau adalah pacarku," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya. Kita bukan sepasang remaja lagi tapi—"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "…ucapanmu dan perasaanmu bertolak belakang. Buktinya kau menerima cintaku lalu membalas ciumanku. Bisakah jangan memikirkan hal yang lain?"

"Ini bukan dirimu, Sasuke."

"Sakura, dengar kita berpacaran diam-diam dan jika didepan keluarga kita—maka aku akan menganggap dirimu adalah calon kakak ipar. Aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya," mohon Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab malah memeluk tubuh bungsu Uchiha. Bagi Sakura, inilah kesempatan walau hanyalah semu. Sebelum dia menyematkan marga Uchiha dan menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Itachi. Biarkan perasaan cinta ini membutakannya dan menikmati masa indah walau sesaat ini.

"_I love you…"_

"_Love you too, Sakura."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_***Cha**__pter tw__**o**__ En__**d***_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Maaf ya jikalau pendek ataupun datar. Dengan updatean fic ini, kemungkinan aku semi hiatus dulu karena kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa semester 6 mendekati Ujian, banyak tugas dan laporan harus kuselesaikan._

_Untuk review kemarin arigatouuu ya :3 nanti namanya digabung dengan review chapter ini._

_Palembang, 18 Mei 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-3-_

Kalau dibilang bahagia, tentu saja bagi sebagian orang sangatlah bahagia karena akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Namun, tidak bagi perempuan musim semi yang kini menjadi tunangan salah satu anak dari Fugaku Uchiha. Kini dia terlibat kasus yang rumit dan mau tak mau—dirinya harus terlibat di dalamnya. Karena, dia menjadi pacar dari adik tunangannya.

Sebernanya dia tidak mau terikat seperti ini, tapi perasaan dia tidak bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Dirinya membiarkan perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sungguh jahatkah dia, kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

"Heii… heii… Sakura…"

Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Dirinya harus—

"…Sakura…kau mendengarkanku?"

—ah, dirinya tersentak kaget. Dia menatap iris kelam laki-laki yang di depannya, seraya tersenyum tipis membuat empunya iris itu tidak cemas.

"Itachi-_san_, maaf aku melamun," ucap Sakura.

Itachi hanya memiringkan kepala. "Memang kau memikirkan apa?" _'jangan bilang kau memikirkan adikku_'

"Hmm…memikirkan kehidupanku."

"Kehidupan?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya meminimalisir rasa gugupnya. "Tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menjadi bagian keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha. Apalagi bertunangan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan pertunangan ini?" tanya Itachi membuat Sakura agak terkejut.

Iris teduh menilik kelamnya warna bola mata milik Itachi. "Maksud, Itachi-_san_?"

"Apakah kau terpaksa menjalani pertunangan ini? Atau ada laki-laki yang kau cintai sekarang?"

Lidah Sakura seakan kelu menjawab pertanyaan dari tunangannya. Di dalam hatinya dia ingin mengungkapkan _'Laki-laki yang kucintai adalah adikmu sendiri, Itachi-san_'. Namun, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, dirinya takut kalau akan menyakiti hati tunangannya. Tapi, apakah menjalani hubungan diam-diam dengan _dia_ bisa membalikkan keadaan? Rasanya dia mengecewakan kedua belah pihak—yakni tunangan dan pacar—yang tak lain adalah kakak beradik Uchiha.

"Aku akan belajar untuk menerimamu, Itachi-_san_." Sakura menampilkan senyumnya. Tapi di mata kelam Itachi, senyuman yang menguar di bibir tunangannya—adalah palsu.

Itachi memejamkan sejenak lalu menatap dalam Sakura. "Awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan ini, tapi setelah mengetahui kau adalah tunanganmu. Ternyata aku mulai jatuh hati padamu, Sakura."

Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Itachi. Demi apapun, ia kini terlibat konflik rumit sekarang. Dicintai oleh kedua laki-laki kakak beradik. Cinta mereka tulus untuknya, namun dia sekarang menjadi kekasih adik dari tunangannya. Rasanya, dia ingin lari dari kenyataan ini. Mungkin bagi semua orang mencintai itu rumit, namun untuk dirinya salah—karena dicintai yang paling rumit.

"…lalu?" entah dia tidak mampu mengucapkan banyak kata untuk mengapresiasikan itu. senang.. sedih ataupun sakit.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seseorang, Sakura."

Perkataan satu ini membuat Sakura tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat dan membalas tatapan dari tunangannya. "Kujamin tidak akan terjadi, Itachi-_san_." Sakura mengenggam tangan Itachi dan dibalas erat oleh sulung Uchiha ini.

Itachi berusaha untuk mengindahkan kenyataan pahit kalau Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu kenyataan ini dari adiknya sendiri—ah bukan melalui telepon genggam milik Sasuke. Dia melihat kalau mereka melakukan hubungan diam-diam di belakangnya, apalagi salah satu pesan adiknya—untuk Sakura. Tertulis _kekasih_. Sakit rasanya di permainkan adiknya sendiri.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan mempermainkan hubungan pertunangan ini, Sakura," ucap Itachi bangkit dari kursi dan mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sakura, kalau dia tidak mencintai adiknya. Itu semua bohong belaka, karena dari tatapan Sakura terlihat dan terbaca. Sebernanya dia tidak ingin menjadi pemisah hubungan adiknya dan Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya, siapa yang menjadi pemisah hubungan? Dia tunangannya—dan yang jelas adalah penganggu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Itachi mencium kening Sakura sarat akan perasaan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membeku mendapatkan afeksi dari tunangannya. Dia merasa sudah menyakiti dua cinta yang tulus diberikan padanya.

Di lain pihak, setelah mencium kening sang tunangan. Itachi menguar senyuman dan mengadahkan tangan pada Sakura. "Katanya ada jadwal _shift_, Sakura?"

"Uhm, ya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu,tuan putri" pinta Itachi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli dan menyambut uluran dari Itachi. "Baiklah."

Baik Itachi dan Sakura tahu kalau mereka sama-sama egois, tapi kalau menyangkutpautkan cinta. Siapa yang harus disalahkan?.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Tok…Tok…_

Putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha ini terusik dengan bunyi ketukan pintu kamarnya. Dia sekarang harus menyelesaikan laporan yang harus ditanda tangani. Memang dia membawa laporan itu ke rumah karena perusahaan elektronik miliknya—besok mendapat saham yang cukup besar.

_Tok…tok…_

"Masuklah, pintu tidak terkunci."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Langkahnyapun pelan sehingga kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh pemilik kamar. Dirinya duduk di pinggiran kasur dan memandang ke langit kamar adiknya. Dia langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur sampai sang pemilik mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Nii-san_?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum geli. "Hanya melihatmu saja. Tidak boleh, ya _ototou_…"

"Kurang kerjaan," gumam Sasuke membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembaran laporan.

"Memang kau banyak kerjaan, tuan direktur?" celetuk Itachi kemudian duduk di kasur milik adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, _Nii-san_."

Mimik Itachi yang ceria kini berubah menjadi serius. Dia memandang adiknya yang masih fokus dengan berkas laporannya. Dirinya mencoba menghela napasnya berulang kali untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya yang mungkin akan menjadi—jurang pemisah diantara mereka berdua.

"Kita ini memiliki banyak persamaan ya, _Ototou_," gumam Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau disamakan olehmu sampai kapanpun, _Nii-san_," cibir Sasuke masih serius membaca laporan.

Itachi menilik adiknya dengan tatapan tajam—walau Sasuke tidak tahu akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh kakaknya."Heii, aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Cepatkan katakan segera. Aku harus menandatangani banyak berkas, _Baka Nii-san!"_ ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

Sembari menatap seisi kamar adiknya, dia melihat satu pigura yang menunjukkan dia dan Sasuke sewaktu masih kecil. Sedikit menguar senyuman tipis. "Kita dilahirkan dalam keturunan Uchiha. Lalu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mempunyai kecerdasan diatas rata-rata juga—"

"—ada perbedaan tentu saja," potong Sasuke cepat.

Itachi mendengus lagi. "Sudah kubilang jangan potong ucapanku!"

Uchiha bungsu ini merasa ada yang tidak beres dari perkataan kakaknya. Dia menyakini kalau nanti kakaknya akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam. "Tsk, cepatlah," desis Sasuke menahan rasa takut akan kelanjutan ucapan kakaknya.

"—dan kita…" Itachi memelankan tempo bicaranya. "…menyukai satu perempuan yang sama."

Seketika konsentrasi Sasuke buyar dengan laporan di mejanya. Otak si bungsu Uchiha membeku dan tidak menerima kenyataan kalau sebetulnya—sang kakak sudah tertarik dengan Sakura—kekasihnya kini. Ah lebih tepat tunangan Itachi.

Mendapati sang adik berhenti memegang penanya hingga benda itu terjatuh di lantai. Itachi menyeringai kecil seakan ini saatnya menghentikan langkah adiknya sebelum—semakin dalam hubungan Sasuke dengan tunangannya, Sakura.

"…yakni bernama Haruno Sakura."

Iris mata milik Sasuke menoleh dan bertatapan tajam dengan sang kakak. Ia tidak gentar dengan konsenkuensi yang akan di dapat. Dia bukan menyukai—bahkan mencintai Sakura. Dirinya harus memperjuangkan cintanya apapun yang terjadi. Tak peduli, itu kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tak membalas tatapan sang adik, Itachi langsung bangkit dari kasur milik adiknya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan ucapannya tadi. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamar adiknya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan umpatan kasar yang akan terlontar dari Sasuke, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Dilain pihak, bungsu Uchiha melemparkan pigura di mejanya hingga kaca sampai pecah. Ia tahu persis tatapan yang tadi terlihat di iris kelamnya, yakni tatapan persaingan. Namun, Sasuke mengingat seringai meremehkan sang kakak sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Masih membekas di otaknya akan ucapan Itachi.

"…_tapi sayangnya ada satu perbedaan yang kau katakan tadi, Sasuke. Perbedaan itu adalah Sakura adalah tunanganku dan kau—hanya calon adik iparnya saja…"_

Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergelemutuk kesal. Dia mendelik pigura yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan kacanya berserakan. Gambar di pigura itu adalah tak lain adalah dirinya dan sang kakak—Itachi.

"Brengsek…persetan! Kenapa dia harus tertarik dengan Sakura?! Kenapa aku menyatakan perasaan ini pada Sakura disaat waktu tidak tepat! Kenapa…harus dia yang menjadi sainganku, brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan meninju dinding kamarnya. Dirinya tidak peduli tangannya berdarah akan perbuatan bodohnya. Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Sakura semakin rumit karena—sang kakak sudah mengumumkan perang antara mereka—untuk memperebutkan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah berkencan di taman. Sang laki-laki masih termenung dengan ucapan kakaknya empat hari yang lalu dan—menyebabkan dia dan Itachi menjadi musuh, mungkin?. Hanya untuk memperebutkan satu perempuan. Sedangkan perempuan mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya dengan menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya—ah tunangan kakaknya, Sakura tengah tersenyum jahil dan mau tak mau dia juga mengacak rambut unik milik kekasihnya. Dan perbuatan itu mendapatkan delikan sebal dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sasuke?"

"Dirimu…"

Seketika Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan manis dari Sakura. Perempuan musim semi langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bungsu Uchiha menampilkan senyuman tipisnya melihat tingkah polos sang kekasih yang sebal dengannya. Tapi, apakah sang kakak juga melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tuuh kan… kau melamun lagi. Atau jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal mesum!"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Aku bukan psikolog, Sasuke," dengus Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Aku tahu kau seorang dokter jenius, tapi kalau dulu aku kuliah di kedokteran pasti aku yang tercepat tamatnya."

"Kau menyebalkan sama seperti SMP dulu, Sasuke.." Sakura menyeruput minuman kotaknya.

Entah senang atau apa dia berhasil menjahili putri tunggal Kizashi ini. Suatu kebiasaan tersendiri untuknya membuat Sakura harus melontarkan kata "menyebalkan" untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Berarti kau masih mengingat dengan sifatku, Sakura." Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura tidak bisa dibohongi dengan tingkah _calon adik iparnya_ ini. Walau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah kenapa terlihat jelas di mata kekasihnya kini.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura hingga sang empunya bingung. Kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Adik bungsu Itachi ini menghembuskan napasnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pemilik iris mata teduh itu terkejut.

Dengan pandangan serius dan tidak ada kebohongan di balik iris kelam milik Sasuke.

"…Sakura, batalkan pertunangan itu dan menikahlah denganku."

—Bisakah dia egois dalam hal cinta sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*To be Continued*_

* * *

_Maaaaaafkan diriku kembali dengan fict yang pendek sekali. Entah kenapa untuk fic ini sangat sulit mencapai 2000 kata #hiks. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini kecepatan atau nggak, karena alur untuk endingnya sudah dapat tapi progress-nya perlu mikir keras #sembunyi._

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**,**_

_Palembang, 21 Juni 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-4-_

"A-apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Perempuan musim semi itu sesaat membulatkan matanya terkejut dan otaknya berhenti berpikir. Dia tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki disampingnya mengatakan kalau dirinya harus membatalkan pertunangan ini. Padahal hubungan antara mereka berdua masih seminggu setelah—pernyataan cinta dari adik tunangannya. Namun, dia sendiri yang menerima cinta dari laki-laki yang memiliki rambut mencuat ini walau—mereka berdua menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam dan dalam bayangan pertunangannya dan kakaknya.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya tertahan lalu dirinya menatap perempuan yang dia cintai sejak SMP dulu. "…Batalkan pertunangan dengan kakakku dan menikahlah denganku."

"I-ini tidak mungkin, S-sasuke…" pemilik mata teduh itu menatap iris kelam milik Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "…Kau tahu aku yang menerima perjodohan ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka akan kecewa denganku?"

"Kau menerimanya dengan dalih membahagiakan orang tuamu, bukan?" Sasuke menahan emosinya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu dan menutup matanya. "…Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dari matamu…"

Kembali Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap taman bunga di depannya. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa membohongimu, _ne_ Sasuke? Sejak SMP dulu kau selalu mengetahui aku bohong dan tidak. Lalu—" dia menggigit bibirnya. "—sampai sekarang setelah sekian kalinya kau tahu. Betapa bodohnya aku…"

Sasuke menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga berhadapan dengannya lagi. Merekapun saling menghubungkan kontak mata dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Dari mata keduanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan tak berujung. Mereka menjalani hubungan ini yang menyebabkan pihak keduanya tersakiti.

"Kau tidak salah, Sakura. Aku yang berhak disalahkan disini." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "—kalau saja aku menyatakannya saat SMP dulu. Pertunangan itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yang bodoh disini—bukan kau," ucapnya gentar.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih. "Kita sama-sama bodoh. Coba saja aku menolak perjodohan ini—maka aku tidak akan menyakiti dua laki-laki sekarang. Namun sudah terlambat ya," gumamnya.

"Hahaha… aku berpikir kalau menjalani hubungan ini bahagia. Tapi—"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang terpotong. "Tapi…"

"—aku menyakitkan hati kakakku sekaligus keluargaku. Aku egois, Sakura. aku hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku sendiri bukan untuk keluargaku terlebih lagi—kakakku. Dia mulai menyukaimu, Sakura." Sasuke tertunduk lemas.

Kini hubungan mereka berdua agak retak gara-gara pernyataan kakaknya itu. Keduanya mengumumkan perang dingin. Biasanya mereka saling bertegur sapa satu sama lain saat makan pagi ataupun malam. Namun, sekarang tidak. Hanya tatapan tajam nan menusuk diantara keduanya, seolah persaudaraan mereka merenggang dan tidak berlaku lagi.

Pemilik iris teduh itu memegang dagu adik tunangannya itu hingga saing berhadapan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Kita sama-sama salah disini." Sakura menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi kekasihnya itu.

Sejenak anak bungsu Fugaku itu meresapi kecupan yang dihadiahkan dari Sakura. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang menyalurkan dirinya untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "…Lalu bagaimana dengan jawaban atas pernyataanku tadi?"

"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Tapi bukan berarti menolak karena aku harus berpikir. Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dengan mantap.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harap-harap cemas, karena kekasihnya sangat ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Walau mereka saling mencintai, akan tetapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,dirinya tidak tahu.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku juga tidak memaksamu," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menyengir. "Bukankah kau dulunya pemaksa kehendak sejak SMP? Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi pemimpin festival sedangkan—kau hanya bersantai ria."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Ini bukan sangkut pautnya dengan festival, Sakura. dulu aku hanya menguji kemampuanmu sebagai pemimpin ternyata—memuaskan," ucap Sasuke menggunakan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan festival namun—perasaan." Sesaat suasana menjadi hening diantara keduanya. "…_ne_, Sasuke. Apapun jawabanku—kau harus menerimanya walau menyakiti salah satu pihak."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir rasa takutnya kemudian membukannya kembali, "Hn, nona _pink_."

Alis mata Sakura berkedut sebal. "Baguslah kalau begitu, tuan pemaksa."

"Terserah kau saja, nona _pink_."

"Kalau itu ucapanmu, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang, tuan pemaksa," tantang Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menyentilkan dahinya. "Tidak punya pendirian, nona _pink_. Katanya kau memikirkan dulu, dasar."

Pemilik iris teduh itu memegang dahinya yang barusan disentil oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa kau sentil dahiku?" sergahnya.

"Karena dahimu lebar, nona _pink_." Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa kecil melihat raut kesal dari kekasihnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawil pipi Sasuke dengan keras—sampai mendapat tilikan tajam dari kekasihnya yang terkenal akan ketampanannya itu. Dengan terpaksa, tawa kecil berganti menjadi ringisan kesakitan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tenagamu besar sekali dan mungkin jika berhadapan pasienmu, kau mengeluarkan seluruh kekua—adaw," ringis Sasuke lagi karena Sakura mencubit pipinya lagi.

"Jangan memancing emosiku, tuan pemaksa," geram Sakura.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya lalu dirinya menatap perempuan di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, nalurinya bergerak memegang dagu Sakura dengan lembut. Mau tak mau mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Keduanya menipiskan jarak mereka hingga napas merek saling menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Dengan dorongan sedikit, bibir mereka bertemu dan menyalurkan rasa cinta sekaligus kerapuhan diantaranya keduanya. Saling mengecap satu sama lain—tanpa peduli dengan pihak yang tersakiti. Keduanya saling melumat bibirnya dan tidak mau kalah sampai pasokan udara memaksa mereka menyudahinya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura yang masih napas tersenggal-senggal akibat ciuman tadi menatap kekasihnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ibuku mengundangmu makan nanti malam di rumah," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura belum memahami ucapan setengah-tengah dari kekasihnya ini.

Iris kelam itu menatap bunga yang ada didepannya. "—dan yang akan menjemputmu adalah kakakku… bukan aku saat pertama sekali kita bertemu," lanjutnya getir.

"Aku paham akan ucapanmu, Sasuke." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. "…Aku akan bersikap di depan mereka bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kita."

"Hn, aku juga."

Mereka berdua menahan rasa sakitnya lagi ketika mengucapkan perkataan itu tadi. Keduanya merasa telah berbohong pada mereka. Bukan hanya mereka—tapi langit dan bumi menjadi saksi keduanya. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti malam, mereka harus bersikap layaknya teman biasa bukan sepasang kekasih. Walau mereka tidak menginginkan itu, namun keadaan yang memaksa keduanya melakukan ini demi—keegoisan cinta mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar kekasihnya ke rumah sakit kembali karena ada _shift_ siang. Dia kembali ke perusahaan elektronik yang ia pimpin. Dengan pandangan agak kosong, direktur muda ini hampir bertabrak dengan pintu ruangannya—kalau saja seseorang menepuk dari belakang tak lain adalah—sahabatnya dari kecil.

Sahabatnya membantu membuka pintu ruangannya, lalu dia masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena dari panggilan dan suara khas sahabatnya—dia hapal walau mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Dirinya duduk di kursinya dengan menyenderkan kepalnya seakan lelah kondisi fisiknya, tapi bukan fisik namun perasaan yang lelah membuat dia menyakiti semua pihak.

"Hoii, _temee_… apa yang membuatmu menjadi orang linglung tadi?" tegur laki-laki yang memiliki iris biru langit itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah duduk di sofa tamu dengan tatapan selidik. "Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_."

Naruto—nama laki-laki itu tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa dibohongi oleh adik dari Itachi ini, sekecil apapun masalahnya—pasti pemilik perusahaan mi _ramen_ ini pertama sekali tahu.

"Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan masalahmu di depanku, _teme_. Dan kutebak kalau ini menyangkut soal perempuan yang kau cintai sejak SMP dulu," persepsi Naruto.

Pemilik iris kelam itu menilik tajam Naruto. "Apa maumu, _dobe_? Mencampuri urusanku—atau hanya sekedar mengejekku," desis Sasuke.

"Pandai sekali kau berkilah, Sasuke." Naruto mengucapkan nama sahabatnya itu berarti kini sedang serius. "—aku datang kesini hanya sekedar berkunjung tapi naluriku berkata kau memiliki masalah yang rumit, eh?" seringainya.

"Rumit? Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari yang kau kira, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang kemudian menyenderkan kepala di sofa. "Sudah kuduga kalau menyangkut pertunangan kakakmu dan Sakura?" imbuhnya.

Adik dari Itachi sejenak terdiam lalu tertawa—namun bukan tawa menyenangkan akan tetapi, lebih disebut tawa menyakitkan dan miris. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap pemandangan kota Konoha dari kaca perusahannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan hubungan ini. Menjalani dalam bayang-bayang kakakku… menyakitkan semua pihak lalu membohongi seluruhnya. Apa ini disebut bahagia?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada getir.

Pemilik nama depan Namikaze ini sedih dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Dari nadanya saja—sudah menyiratkan kegetiran dan kerapuhan. Kalau dirinya berada di posisi sahabatnya—pasti tidak akan kuat akan keadaan ini.

"Kau… menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura? benarkah pendapatku kali ini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke depan dan kembali menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kali ini… benar. Kami saling mencintai tapi terhalang dengan pertunangan antara dia dan kakakku. Kami sama-sama egois." Getirnya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai sejak SMP dulu. Aku mendukung apapun yang kau ambil," ucap Naruto dengan nada simpatik. "tapi—kau tidak memikirkan kalau kakakmu tahu akan hubungan kalian?" tambahnya.

"Dia sudah tahu, Naruto," gumam Sasuke.

Anak dari Minato Namikaze ini agak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Kalau dia sudah tahu—kenapa dia—"

"—Dia membiarkannya, Naruto! Dia bahkan memberikan keleluasanku berhubungan dengan Sakura. Karena mungkin sebentar lagi—Sakura menjadi kakak iparku."

Naruto bangkit dan mendekati sahabatnya yang rapuh. Dirinya menepuk pundak Sasuke hingga kedua sahabat sejak dari kecil itu saling berpandangan. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang kuat akan apapun masalahmu. Kau tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri di dalam bayang-bayang kakakmu menjalani hubungan ini. Buktikan kau bisa memiliki cintamu tapi tidak menyakiti semua pihak."

"Itu tidak bisa, Naruto," ucapnya seduktif.

"Saling memahami satu sama lain, Sasuke. Kalau kau terus melanjutkan ini, kau akan hancur dengan kebohongan yang kau buat. Karena cinta itu harus saling memahami dan mengorbankan bukan?" ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya bersamaan dia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa yang harus kuperbuat, Naruto? Menyimpan perasaan itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Jangan pesimis, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau menemukan caranya, aku yakin itu," ucap Naruto.

"Tumben kau berkata bijak begini, _dobe_," imbuh Sasuke menepis sesaat masalah yang kian hari menjadi rumit.

Naruto tercengir lagi. "Lupa kalau aku adalah pemilik perusahaan juga, _teme_."

"Terserah kau saja, _dobe_."

"Bagaimana kau memesanku secangkir kopi pada asisten cantikmu itu, aku haus," pinta Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Pesan saja sendiri,. Dia istrimu, _baka_."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau kan pemilik perusahaan ini, aku tidak enak padamu karena Hinata adalah asistenmu," kilahnya.

"Hhh…, kau sudah mendapat izin dariku. Silahkan pesan saja sendiri," usir Sasuke.

Sahabat Sasuke ini menyeringai. "_H-ha'i_, tuan direktur. Aku juga tidak datang kesini bukan karena sahabatku tapi istriku."

Alis Sasuke berkedul sebal. " Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu. Sekarang keluar dan aku sibuk."

"Baiklah, tuan direktur."

Narutopun segera berlalu dan keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya. Sedangkan bersamaan itu pula Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan meresapi ucapan sahabatnya itu beberapa kali. _Membuktikan tanpa harus menyakiti semua pihak_. Memang apa bisa? Batinnya dalam hati sejenak ragu akan pikirannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak perjalanan dari rumahnya sampai di mansion tunangannya, Sakura hanya membisu dan membuat suasana menjadi hening tanpa suara. Bukannya dia takut memulai pembicaraan dengan tunangannya, namun dia cemas jika berada di dalam mansion itu, mereka saling bertemu dan tak mampu menahan perasaan yang bergejolak—bisa jadi akan terjadi kesalahpahaman di kedua belah pihak.

Bersamaan itupula, Itachi tidak menginginkan kebisuan ini, tapi melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tidak memungkinkan. Dengan berat hati, dia menggunakan sikap pengecutnya berbicara duluan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Terlebih lagi keduanya sudah sampai di mansion Uchiha. Laki-laki itu keluar dan berbalik membuka pintu mobilnya lalu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk turun.

Keduanya bahkan tampak canggung untuk bergandengan tangan walau mereka adalah sepasang tunangan. Mereka berdua bergumul dalam pikiran masing-masing—Sakura memikirkan kekasihnya kalau saling bertemu kontak mata, sedangkan Itachi tidak ingin memaksa kehendak dirinya demi tunangannya.

Ketika pintu mansion terbuka, nyonya besar—Mikoto Uchiha sudah menunggu dan tersenyum sumringah melihat keduanya sudah berada di depannya. Ibu dua anak itu langsung memeluk calon menantunya ini lalu melepaskannya dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Lama sekali kalian ini…" gerutu Mikoto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum terpaksa. "Ibu pasti tahu kalau perempuan itu berdandan pasti lama." Dan atas ucapan itu dia mendapatkan sikutan dari ibunya.

"Sakura terima kasih sudah diundang makan malam disini," ucap Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban karena kau adalah calon menantuku, Sakura."

Bahkan Mikoto memandang takjub penampilan sang calon menantu dengan memakai _dress_ sebatas lutut dengan motif bunga dan memakai sepatu ber-_highless_ rendah—juga _make up_ biasa dan rambutnya hanya disanggul dan menyisakan helai rambut saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana _ototou_?" ucap Itachi memecahkan lamunan sang ibu yang memandang Sakura.

Istri dari Fugaku Uchiha itu hampir lupa dengan anak bungsunya satu itu. "Kebetulan dia masih di dalam kamar. Bisa kau panggilkan dia, Itachi?" Mikoto melirik Sakura. "—Sakura, bisa tolong ibu menyiapkan makan malamnya."

"B-baiklah bibi Mikoto," ucap Sakura.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Panggil aku Ibu, Sakura. biasakanlah itu_, ne_?" mohonnya.

"I-iya, ibu…" ucap Sakura kembali.

"Oke—" Mikoto menepuk bahu anak sulungnya."Sekarang panggilkan adikmu satu itu, kami tunggu di ruang makan." Lalu Ibu dua anak itu menarik Sakura hingga menjauh dari Itachi.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang memikirkan raut wajah Sakura yang tampak takut dicampur cemas. Dirinya langsung menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar adik bungsunya. Sebernanya dia ingin menolak karena mereka terlibat perang dingin, tapi karena perintah sang Ibu. Dia berat hati melakukannya.

Dirinya mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dan mendapati sang adik memperbolehkan untuk membuka pintu. Itachi memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati sang adik tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang tampaknya melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ehem… kau tidak sopan sekali membiarkan seorang tamu masuk ke kamarmu tanpa kau toleh," tegur Itachi menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh dan menatap datar sang kakak yang sudah berdiri di belakang kasurnya. Sesaat angin menerpa dua saudara ini sampai Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau bukan perintah Ibu atau Ayah, pasti kau tidak bersedia memanggilku untuk turun ke bawah," desisnya.

"Aku juga tidak sudi menyuruhmu. Aku hanya menuruti perintah Ibu dan terserah kau mau atau tidak turun," sergah Itachi.

"Heh, benarkah? Aku hanya tidak mau menganggu keromantisan kalian berdua," balas Sasuke kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Anak sulung Fugaku itu menyeringai. "Bukankah kau takut bertemu dengan **kekasihmu** dan tidak menahan gejolak diantara kalian berdua, heh?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terkesan menantangnya. Dia tak habis pikir mereka akan beradu mulut seperti ini. Sejenak dia memejam matanya. "Kau pernah mengatakan kalau aku hanya calon adik iparnya? Mengapa aku harus takut? Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Nii-san_," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu… buktikan. Buktikan sebernanya kau tidak takut dengan bertemu **kekasihmu**—atau kau tidak mau melihat kami bermesraan di depanmu?" ucap Itachi meremehkan dan memancing emosi adiknya yang semakin menaik.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. "Berusaha memancingku, brengsek…" desisnya pelan.

"Kau yang brengsek juga pengecut! Menjalin hubungan kekasih di belakangku sama saja… menyakiti hatiku, pengecut!" sergah Itachi melepaskan emosi dengan memukul adiknya hingga Sasuke hampir tidak menjaga keseimbangannya.

Bungsu Uchiha ini mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan sang kakak dan dia tersenyum meremehkan lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan hubungan kami berdua—malah membiarkan kami, heh? Otomatis itu mempererat hubungan kami."

"Itu karena semakin kalian lama membina hubungan itu akan semakin menyakitkan kalian berdua dengan sebab—membohongiku di belakangku. Aku tunggu sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?" pancing Itachi.

"Sampai kau menyerah dengan pertunangan ini, brengsek!" ucap Sasuke langsung melayangkan pukulan di wajah sang kakak hingga Itachi terjatuh karenanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan pertunangan ini, Sasuke," desis Itachi bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya yang nyeri akibat pukulan dari sang adik.

Sasukepun membalasnya. "Aku juga tidak akan menyerah…"

Tanpa sadar perempuan yang mereka berdua rebutkan mematung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan dan lakukan?"

Sesaat Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh dan membeku melihat Sakura memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah lebam—dan bersamaan menyebutkan satu nama.

"Sakura…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_*To be Continued*_

_Kali ini update cepat gegara baca fic galau-galauan di FNI sampai mengurai air mata #lebai. Kali ini agak panjang dari sebelumnya ya. Maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan ya^^ karena aku masih belajar membuat karya ini. Ini berkat Kak Aya yang meminta agak panjang #heh._

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**, **__**esposa malfoy**__, Uchiha Shesura-chan, hachikodesuka, __**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__, MasyaRahma, __**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__Love Foam,__**hanazono yuri**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**.**_

_Palembang, 26 Juni 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Ms. Uchiha._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-5-_

Perempuan musim semi terpaku melihat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya. Dirinya tidak percaya dua kakak beradik berkelahi dan samar-samar ia mendengar namanya disebut. Sejenak dia melangkah maju untuk melihat kondisi mereka berdua dan menanyakan alasan mereka melakukan itu.

Berbeda dengan dua laki-laki yang saling memalingkan mukanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sedangkan pemilik mata teduh itu menghela napasnya pendek lalu menatap lurus dua bersaudara tersebut.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" tanya ulang Sakura.

Pemilik rambut mencuat itu melirik perempuan musim semi atau dibilang adalah kekasihnya sekarang. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kebetulan terjadi kesalahan kecil akan tetapi kami sudah menyelesaikannya, Sakura."

Itachi memandang aneh adik bungsunya yang kini menjadi rivalnya. _"Berusaha melindungi fakta, eh" _ batinnya.

Sakura bukannya tidak mempercayai ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu, akan tetapi ada yang mengganjal hatinya dan dirinya ingin tahu penyebabnya. Namun, sebelum Sakura mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi—segera dipotong oleh Itachi sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke bawah saja, Sakura. Kami akan menyusul," potong Itachi.

"Tapi—" Sakura masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan posisinya di depan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kami akan ke bawah, Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Akan tetapi, ia tepis sesaat firasat buruk itu. Dia harus berpikir positif, apapun yang terjadi pada mereka berdua bukan masalah berat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau yang membuat kedua kakak beradik itu berkelahi gara-gara dirinya.

.

.

**X~0**

.

.

Setelah mendapati Sakura telah kembali ke ruang makan. Laki-laki sulung Uchiha ini berdehem keras sampai lawan bicara ini menoleh—lalu menatap tajam kakaknya itu. Dengan senyum meremehkan, Itachi membalas tatapan adiknya tersebut.

"Ceh, perkataanmu tadi itu bermaksud melindungi fakta eh?" sindir Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Kau mau masalah tadi ketahuan oleh Sakura, heh? Lalu kau mau perjodohanmu yang semula mulus menjadi berantakan?" balasnya.

Emosi Itachi tersulut lalu dirinya menarik kerah kemeja adiknya. "Kau sungguh memalukan mengatakan itu. Padahal kau sendiri menjalin hubungan di belakangku? Adik macam apa kau ini hah?" sergahnya.

Bungsu Uchiha langsung menepis tangan kakaknya dan menyeringai tipis. "Tch, bodoh! Kalau kau memang tidak hubunganku dengan Sakura berjalan mulus. Lalu kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku kemudian—kau bisa leluasa mendapatkan hati Sakura hah?!" desis Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau menginginkan mati ya, adikku…" Itachi tersenyum lalu kembali mengirimkan nada serius di balik perkataannya. "—tapi itu masih terlalu awal dan aku tidak suka cara itu."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Tidak suka atau—"

"Cih, jangan memancingku untuk membuat wajahmu babak belur, Sasuke…" geram Itachi dan dirinya langsung meninggalkan sang adik dengan emosi yang masih memuncak.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kembali berdecih sebal. "Tch."

.

.

**X~0**

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali sampai Sakura tadi menyusul ke atas," tegur Mikoto melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing.

Itachi kembali mau tak mau duduk di samping adiknya. Entahlah dia lebih memilih itu karena kalau dirinya duduk di sebelah Sakura, mungkin terjadi adu mulut kembali diantara dia dan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, dia memilih aman daripada memancing emosinya dan _rivalnya_ itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, sesaat dia melirik kakak yang berada disampingnya. Merasa situasinya memang agak buruk diantara mereka berdua, dia kembali fokus menatap depan dan melihat perempuan musim semi yang berada disamping ibunya.

"Tidak ada, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke lalu dia meneguk air putih sedikit.

Fugaku menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua anaknya itu. Dia melihat wajah baik Itachi dan Sasuke terdapat _plester_ melekat disana. "Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua? Kenapa wajah kalian ditempel plester hm?" tanyanya.

"Hanya luka kecil saja, _Tou-san_," jawab Itachi seadanya.

Seakan tidak percaya, Fugaku mempertanyakannya lagi. "Luka kecil?"

"Biasa kakak beradik kalau bermain kelewatan, _Tou-san_. Maafkan kami," timpal Sasuke.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu melirik sebentar kemudian berusaha mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh anak bungsunya. "Lain kali hati-hati. Kalian ini tidak malu dengan Sakura?"

"Hn baiklah," ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam dengan suasana senyap dan tenang. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik itu melakukan tatapan tajam jika setiap kali bersenggolan. Namun, bagi Fugaku dan Mikoto itu hal biasa karena mereka adalah saudara. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Sakura yang melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong Sakura…" sang empunya nama menoleh pada Mikoto. "—bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah sakitmu disana?" lanjut ibu dari dua anak itu pada calon menantunya.

"Baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_. Tidak ada masalah," jawab singkat Sakura kemudian melanjutkan makanannya yang belum selesai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura sedikit terbatuk lalu meminum air putih yang ada di meja. Mikoto melihat itu agak terkejut sekaligus khawatir dengan kondisi perempuan musim semi ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya tersedak saja."

"Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita mempercepat pernikahan kalian berdua?" gumam Mikoto.

Perkataan Mikoto membuat yang mendengarnya terkejut, apalagi bagi tiga orang yakni—Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri. Anak sulung Uchiha merasa sang Ibu berhasil mempermulus jalannya untuk memiliki Sakura, sedangkan bagi Sasuke—itu hal yang sangat buruk untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Lalu untuk Putri Haruno ini kembali dilema dengan hubungan yang ia jalin sekarang.

"Mikoto, mereka masih terlalu cepat untuk membina rumah tangga. Lagipula biarkan beberapa minggu lagi untuk mereka melakukan pendekatan," ucap Fugaku memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Istri dari Fugaku ini agak menggerutu. "Aah…, aku kan tidak sabaran menggendong cucu…" ucapnya.

"Sepertinya usul _Kaa-san_ boleh juga, karena dengan pernikahan—kami akan lebih dekat lagi," timpal Itachi sambil memandang adiknya yang kini menggertak giginya kesal.

"Itachi, kau memang anak paling mengerti _Kaa-san_." Mikoto melirik kembali Sakura yang berada disampingnya. "—kau mau kan, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Perempuan musim semi ini kebingungan dengan tatapan Mikoto. Dirinya mau menjawab tapi dia takut kalau ucapannya salah. "Tapi apa ini terlalu cepat, _Kaa-san_?" kilahnya.

Mikoto yang mendengarkannya mendesah akan jawaban dari Sakura. Uchiha bungsu yang melihat ketegangan diantara mereka terlebih lagi untuk Sakura yang tampak panik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan tanpa cinta, _Kaa-san_? Bisa jadi belum seumur jagung, mereka berdua sudah cerai," sahut Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, adik dari Itachi ini mendapat lirikan tajam dari Ibunya sendiri. "Kau menyumpahi kakakmu ya, Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto.

"Bukan begitu maksud Sasuke, Mikoto. Banyak kasus seperti itu, tunggu sampai benar-benar siap. Lagipula kalau diadakan terburu-buru, hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi," ucap Fugaku menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke bersyukur Ayahnya berhasil kembali menemukan solusi untuk menyelesaikan debat diantara mereka. Jujur kalau Ayahnya tidak melakukan ini, pasti dirinya terpojok karena mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"_Waakata… Waakata…, _anak dan Ayah sama saja pemikirannya. Kalau begitu—" Mikoto menatap manis pada Sakura. "—kami akan tunggu keputusan darimu, Sakura."

Perempuan musim semi itu mengangguk paham, kemudian tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Itachi. Anak sulung Uchiha membalas tatapan dari tunangannya itu dengan lembut, kemudian bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sekarang bisa ikut aku, Sakura."

Itachi yang memang telah menyelesaikan makanannya langsung beranjak dan permisi pada orang tua—kemudian dengan adiknya. Dia berjalan menuju balkon yang agak jauh dari ruangan makan dan diikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang.

Bersamaan pula Sasuke penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakak sulungnya itu memilih untuk permisi darisana—dengan dalih kembali kamarnya. Dia mengikuti dengan pelan mereka berdua. Sebetulnya dia tidak menjadi seorang _penguntit—_tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk lebih tahu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**X~0**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Itachi-_san_?" tanya Sakura tengah berdiri membelakangi Itachi yang memilih untuk menikmati taman.

Anak sulung Fugaku ini menggertakan giginya pelan mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya—sangatlah asing. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang kelihatan lebih akrab dibandingkan dirinya. Itachi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan oleh siapapun.

"Sebernanya di hatimu ada siapa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"It-itu…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Tanpa tendeng aling, Itachi langsung memegang bahu Sakura dan jarak mereka berdua hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti lagi. Dengan menahan emosi yang telah membludak, dia memegang dagu Sakura hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini sekaligus—menjadi kekasih adikku. Sebetulnya kau memilih yang mana, Sakura?" sergah Itachi menekan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Itachi-_san_?" kilah Sakura.

Itachi menggertakan giginya kesal. "Seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari suatu hal bahwa—kau adalah tunanganku, Sakura! teganya kau mempermainkan perjodohan ini dengan bermain di belakangku?!"

Sakura mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Itachi—mau tak mau menghantam hatinya seketika. Semua perkataan yang disampaikannya semuanya benar, dia merasa bodoh menjalani ikatan rantai yang membelenggunya. Lalu sekarang, dia mendapatkan akibatnya kalau ini terasa rumit di kehidupannya.

"Hahaha…, aku jahat bukan? Aku mempermainkan perasaan kalian berdua. Aku menyia-yiakan kepercayaan keluarga kita. Aku orang egois bukan!" ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang sangat miris.

Lamat-lamat Itachi menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Kalau begitu lupakan adikku. Hilangkan semua… dan isilah keberadaanku di hatimu, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terlanjut cinta dengan adikmu sejak SMP dulu. Keberadaannya membuatku merasa nyaman, perhatian dan tatapannya mampu membuatku terbius untuk selalu bersamanya," lirihnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan? Coba saja kau menolaknya, Sakura. Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam cintamu juga," ucap Itachi menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Maaf. Tapi kata maaf ini tidak cukup untukmu, benarkah Itachi-_san_?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sebetulnya Itachi ingin sekali memarahi Sakura, tapi dia tidak berhak karena jika dia melakukan itu—hubungan mereka akan semakin renggang saja. Seharusnya dia tadi tidak membentak tunangannya. Namun, memang dia yang bersalah. Sekarang yang disalahkan itu siapa? Cih, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu," ucap Itachi dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Jangan salahkan aku… jangan salahkan ak—_hmpph_"

Itachi tanpa meminta izin dari perempuan musim semi langsung menekan kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Bersamaan pula Sakura membulat kaget dan berusaha memberontak akan serangan tiba-tiba dari tunangannya. Dia merasa bersalah akan Sasuke karena dirinya mengkhianatinya dengan berciuman dengan Itachi. Namun, Itachi kan tunangannya—dan dia menerima perjodohan itu. Sakura merasa ini karmanya menjalin dua hubungan yang bertolak belakang.

Tatapan Sakura terasa kosong akan perlakuan Itachi—walau ciumannya sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Tapi, tidak rasa hangat yang tersirat di ciuman mereka. Berbeda dengan ciumannya dengan Sasuke yang terkesan hangat akan rasa cinta diantara dia—dan Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka menyadari kalau Sasuke Uchiha melihat keduanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat memandang pemandangan yang sangat dia tidak ingin lihat. Dia berusaha untuk menekan emosinya dengan menghela napasnya berat.

Anak sulung Uchiha itu melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang memegang bibirnya dengan kaku. Kemudian Itachi menggerakan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Kalau membicarakan pernikahan, terserah kau saja," bisik Itachi kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan di kening Sakura.

Tanpa sadar sedikit air mata meleleh di iris teduh Sakura. Dirinya langsung menghapus air matanya sebelum Itachi tahu akan hal ini. "Aku harus pulang, Itachi-_san_…"

"Sebaiknya—"

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya, _Nii-san_." Sontak Itachi dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang—dan mendapati Sasuke sudah di dekat mereka berdua.

Itachi agak memicingkan matanya pada adiknya itu. "Apa ucapanmu bisa dipercayai, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis. "Sebagai calon adik ipar, aku harus bersikap baik bukan?" seru Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Sakura. "—sekarang kau mau diantar olehku atau Itachi-_niisan_?"

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat, Itachi-_san_. Tenang saja aku selamat diantar oleh adikmu," jawab Sakura.

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Sakura, pemilik rambut mencuat ini menampilkan senyum kemenangan pada Itachi. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu… _Jaa Nii-san_," ucap Sasuke kemudian disusul Sakura dari belakang.

Sebernanya Itachi ingin mencegahnya akan tetapi keberadaan Sakura terasa jauh di matanya. Dirinya pun meninju pagar balkon rumahnya. "Brengsek."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**X~0**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender ini terlibat keheningan yang lama di dalam mobil. Mereka berdua sempat dicegah oleh Mikoto, namun Sakura berhasil menyakinkan kalau dia diantar oleh Sasuke karena beralasan Itachi ingin istirahat. Setelah mendapat izin dari Mikoto, mereka berdua pun keluar dari _mansion_ itu sekarang. Namun pada saat ini—hanya dentingan musik mengiringi kepergian mereka menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

"Maafkan aku telah melibatkan perasaanku sampai kau dilema sekarang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke memecahkan kebisuan diantara mereka berdua.

Sakura melihat air muka Uchiha bungsu itu menyimpan banyak emosi. Walau dia memasang wajah dengan sangat datar. Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan kota Konoha, dirinya tertawa miris.

"Aku sungguh egois. Aku sudah memainkan kepercayaan kalian semua. Hanya aku yang salah… aku sangat jahat membuat hubunganmu dan Itachi-_san_ renggang," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya membuat hatinya bergetar sakit sekali. "Kau tidak salah, Sakura. Aku juga yang salah. Seharusnya aku menyatakannya disaat sebelum kau dijodohkan. Tapi dalam situasi begini, ada yang harus berkorban sebelum bertambah rumit."

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau akan—"

"Awalnya aku akan mengalah demi kebahagiaan kakakku—daripada membuat orang tuaku kecewa. Tapi jika aku menyerah sekarang maka perasaan yang selama ini kujaga akan sia-sia saja, Sakura," jelas Sasuke dengan fokus menyetir kemudi mobilnya. "—aku tidak akan mengalah walau dia adalah kakakku sendiri," lanjutnya.

Ini. Ini tidak boleh. Dirinya sudah memperunyam hubungan kakak beradik sekarang mereka tidak mau saling mengalah. "Aku yang seharusnya berkorban disini, karena aku adalah penyebab hubungan kalian retak."

"Kalau kau mau bilang untuk berkorban dan melarikan dari masalah ini. Itu namanya tidak bertanggung jawab Sakura?" geram Sasuke menahan emosinya yang agak tersulut.

Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke. "Memangnya aku adalah barang yang harus kalian rebutkan? Kau mau aku hanya diam menyaksikan kalian berkelahi demi aku. Walau kalian berusaha menyembunyikannya—aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu akan hal ini!" sergahnya.

"Maaf…"

Semua menjadi kembali membisu, mereka sama-sama diam dan meredam emosi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melanjutkan mengemudi sedangkan Sakura memandang pemandangan luar yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan—dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Tak berlangsung lama mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Haruno. Keduanya masih diliputi kebisuan sampai Sakura kelar dari mobil milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Bersamaan pula Sasuke keluar dari mobil lalu perempuan musim semi itu menoleh ke belakang—dan berbalik hingga mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Masuklah," perintah Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada kemudian berbalik menuju pintu masuk mobil.

"Tunggu…" pinta Sakura menghentikan Sasuke membuka kenop pintu mobil dan mau tak mau atensinya mengarah pada—perempuan musim semi itu.

Sedikit berdecih. "Aku harus pulang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak memberiku—" lidah Sakura seakan kelu mengucapkan itu. Uchiha bungsu itu paham akan kelanjutan perkataan dari kekasihnya namun—ia urungi untuk melakukannya.

"Maaf untuk kali ini, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kilah Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau merasa bersalah akan masalah rumit ini, tapi aku juga—"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura lalu menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, mengingat kejadian di _mansion_ tadi. Laki-laki itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura—walau tadi sedikit lagi dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya. Tapi keadaan sekarang ini memaksanya untuk tidak melakukannya. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan kata selamat malam pada Sakura.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Dia kemudian merosot terjatuh ke bawah dan menutup mukanya. Kepalanya terasa pening seketika mendapati benang kehidupannya semakin kusut dan sulit untuk membuatnya menjadi lurus.

"Maafkan aku…"

—dirinya tenggelam dalam kesalahannya tanpa tahu arah penyelesaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***To** be Contin**ued***_

* * *

**_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_**

_Haiii, kembali denganku #disepak. Maafkan aku kalau ngaret lagi updatenya. Ini saja pengerjaannya dua hari #eh malah curhat. Habis aku buat draftnya dulu mumpung ingat dan sekarang aku berhasil menyelesaikannya hihihi…_

_Spesial ini buat kak Ay ^^ semangat ya mau mendapatkan gelar wisuda cieee :3 aku akan menyusul tahun depan. Dan semangat buat Moo, Mpuut dan Asakura Ayaka yang sedang pengerjaan skripsi._

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**, **__**esposa malfoy**__, Uchiha Shesura-chan, hachikodesuka, __**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__, MasyaRahma, __**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__Love Foam,__**Neko Darkblue**__**,**_ _zhao mei mei__**, **__**Clarione**__, jingga, __**ridafi chan**__**, **__**HazukiFujimaru**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**,**_

_**Palembang, 26 Juli 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-6-_

Setelah kejadian saat itu, hubungan kakak beradik Uchiha semakin retak saja. Terlihat saat pertemuan antara keduanya yang mengharuskan mereka hadir di depan Ayahnya sendiri. Pandangan mereka sangat tajam dan sengit, walau mereka sangat tenang membahas perusahaan yang keduanya pimpin. Tapi terkesan saling mengejek satu sama lain dalam keberhasilan perusahaan mereka.

Sekarang raut wajah sulung Uchiha tengah mengeras jikalau mengingat tatapan meremehkan adiknya saat itu. Dia berpikir kalau antara mereka bertiga harus mengalah, disini emosi dan perasaan harus jernih untuk memutuskan siapa yang harus mundur. Itachi merasa apakah sikapnya terlalu egois untuk memiliki Sakura. Padahal perasaannya masih dangkal dan mungkin bisa tergoyahkan kapan saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan adiknya yang terlihat sangat dalam. Dirinya salut pada adiknya satu itu terlihat menahan perasaannya pada Sakura sampai sekarang ini. Bersikap tenang dan dingin seperti biasa—namun jika dihadapkan dengan Sakura, kenapa emosi yang selama ditahan oleh adiknya—bisa keluar begitu saja.

Itachi menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Otaknya terasa pening jika menyangkut tentang perasaan. Egois memang, tapi dia harus memastikan perasaan pada Sakura sebernanya adalah cinta atau keobsesian akan masa lalu. Kalau memang ini hanyalah mengingat masa lalu, dia terpaksa untuk melepaskannya. Tetapi, bila ini adalah cinta—dia akan memperjuangkannya.

"Permisi, Itachi-_sama_… ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Anak sulung dari Fugaku dan Mikoto tersentak ketika mendapati asistennya berbicara padanya. Dia mengangguk dan menyuruh orang itu untuk menemuinya. Perlahan asisten sekaligu sahabat dari Itachi—Deidara mempersilahkan seseorang itu untuk masuk. Kemudian Deidara permisi untuk keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Itachi. Sejenak keheningan melanda Itachi sampai suara menyentakkan pikirannya dan atensi matanya terkejut melihat seseorang itu tepat di depan matanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Itachi."

Itachi menggeram dan kembali menatap seseorang itu tengah berdiri di depannya. "Kau… kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku?"

"Kau tidak senang aku kembali atau kau—telah menemukan perempuan yang lain?" tanya wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut keunguan yang terurai.

Kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha menyeringai lalu tersenyum miris. "Mengapa kau baru kembali sekarang heh? Puas membuatku menunggu terlalu lama hingga aku muak hah!"

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Itachi. Apakah aku terlambat sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Terlambat. Karena aku—sudah bertunangan," ucap Itachi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, perempuan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya. Ini memang salahnya terlalu membuat Itachi menunggu terlalu lama. Pasti Itachi mengiranya dirinya sudah lenyap dari dunia ini ketika enam tahun tak bertemu. Tapi apa daya, kalau dia kembali dan mendapati kenyataan pahit mengenai Uchiha sulung ini.

"Selamat kalau begitu, Itachi. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan tunanganmu dan saling mencin—"

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan perempaun masa lalunya itu. Atensi keduanya memaksa mereka untuk saling menatap. Laki-laki Uchiha itu memegang tangan perempuan itu untuk memastikan kalau ini memang dia. Lima detik kemudian, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan seakan lupa dengan statusnya sekarang.

"Mencintai? Apakah aku mencintai tunanganku? Aku tidak tahu," imbuhnya.

Perempuan itu agak menepis tangan Itachi. "Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan dan pasti kalian saling mencintai?" sergahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ini adalah perjodohan heh? Lalu tunanganku mencintai adikku sendiri…," gumam Itachi.

"Kau terlalu egois dengan mereka, Itachi! Kalau memang mereka saling mencintai—kenapa kau tidak mundur saja?" geram perempuan itu menaikkan nada suaranya.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Kau baru datang sudah menceramahiku. Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, hn." Lalu laki-laki itu menarik tangan perempuan dan mengenggamnya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan! Ini terlalu sulit," lanjutnya.

_Plak_

Tamparan telak menghantam di pipi kanan Itachi. Perempuan itu kesal dengan sikap Itachi yang plin-plan dan terlalu egois. Dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan emosinya ketika laki-laki itu mengucapkan kata-kata seakan ragu dalam bertindak. Bersamaan itupula, Itachi meringis dan memegang pipinya lalu menatap perempuan yang menjadi masa lalunya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menamparku…"

—tatapan Itachi melembut pada perempuan itu.

"…Konan."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Perempuan musim semi berjalan tanpa tahu arah kemana ia pergi. Padahal dia berniat untuk pergi ke minimarket sekarang, namun dia mengingat emosi yang berkecamuk pada diri kekasihnya—membuat dia serba salah. Dirinya tidak menyadari kalau dia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil jikalaU ada tangan menariknya dengan cepat.

Sakura menutup matanya dan dia menyerah kalau dirinya akan mati sekarang. Namun, rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya—kemudian iris teduhnya membuka dan dia menoleh ke sana kemari sampai suara—menyentakkan kebingungannya.

"Tetap ceroboh kalau berjalan sendirian heh, Sakura?"

Suara laki-laki mau tak mau Sakura terkejut dan menatap siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Perempuan musim semi itu mendongak ke atas dan dirinya langsung melepas pelukan dari laki-laki itu.

"S-sasuke… kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa aku ada disini? Apakah kau takut kalau—"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bukankah malam itu kau menghindariku?" tanya Sakura.

Anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Soal itu, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, wajar saja kakakku begitu karena kau adalah tunangannya. Disini juga aku berhak melindungi calon kakak iparku."

Sakura tidak menyangka perkataan Sasuke terkesan sangat tenang. Apakah kekasihnya sudah bisa merelakannya pada kakaknya. Akan tetapi iris teduh Sakura sekilas mendapati—emosi kesakitan di mata Sasuke. Dirinya menyakini kalau Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa walau mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan, Sasuke? Apakah kau sudah bisa melupakanku?" tanya Sakura.

Pandangan mereka menyatu seakan tidak memperdulikan orang lain lewat diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri memang berusaha untuk memposisikan sebagai calon adik iparnya Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa berbohong di depan Sakura. Malah terlihat dibuat-buat olehnya sendiri.

"Sakura…, rasanya aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu begitu saja pada kakakku sampai saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini, tapi kenapa semakin kuat saja!"

Perempuan musim semi itu langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang gemetaran. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke terus berusaha sejauh ini. Namun, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya harus membicarakan perjodohan ini pada orang tuanya dan siapa yang akan dipilih. Dirinya tidak mau menyakiti keduanya lebih lama lagi, dia harus tegas dalam memilih. Biar salah satu akan tersakiti—karena porosnya tertuju padanya sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang ku pilih." Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke untuk meredakan rasa takut pada diri laki-laki ini.

"Kalau memang salah satu antara kami. Aku akan menerima keputusanmu itu, Sakura." Bungsu Uchiha menyesapi aroma parfum yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap iris kelam milik Sasuke sebentar—kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah. Kalau begini aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian lebih lama lagi." Lalu perempuan musim semi itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, namun tangannya tertahan oleh laki-laki itu dan membuatnya menoleh lagi.

"Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu, bolehkah Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu nanti malam." Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

Bersamaan itupula, Sasuke masih merasakan sentuhan tangannya dengan Sakura tadi dan—menghirup aroma yang menguar dan menempel di kemejanya. Sebentar lagi, dia akan bahagia dengan pilihan itu. Pilihan yang akan mengubah roda kehidupannya lagi.

"Malam nanti…" gumam Sasuke dalam hati

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pertemuan antara Itachi dan perempuan bernama Konan ini tidak terduga. Sang laki-laki tidak menyangka kalau perempuan yang menjadi bayangannya muncul tiba-tiba di saat tidak tepat. Ya, di saat Itachi sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan tak lain adalah—kekasih dari adiknya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada yang menyalahkan mereka, akan tetapi sikap mereka yang terkesan ragu-ragu membuat semuanya ikut terlibat.

Terlihat dari obrolan mereka berdua terkesan lebih menikmatinya walau pada awalnya mereka berdua—cekcok akan masalah dihadapi masing-masing. Keduanya membahas tentang masa lalu mereka dan melupakan kalau status keduanya telah berbeda.

"Tidak ku sangka kau sekarang menjadi direktur padahal kau sendiri tidak menginginkan saat itu?" celetuk Konan.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Ingat aku kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi dan itu pilihanku, Konan. Mana mungkin aku melepas tanggungjawab ketika Ayahku memintaku belajar memimpin perusahaan?" dengusnya.

"Anak yang bertanggungjawab. Pasti orang tuamu bangga akan kesuksesanmu sekarang," gumam Konan seraya menyeruput jus anggur yang ia pesan.

Anak sulung Uchiha tersenyum tipis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu sekarang, Konan?"

Konan mengaduk-aduk sendok di gelasnya. "Akhirnya mimpiku sebagai desainer terwujud juga, Itachi. Tak sia-sia kita sempat berpisah saat itu, kita sama-sama mengejar mimpi masing-masing," imbuhnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya berat. "Tak sia-sia perasaan ini masih melekat walau status kita sudah berbeda."

"Apakah kau tetap mempertahankan perjodohan kalian, Itachi?" tanya Konan dengan nada pelan.

Atensi Itachi menatap Konan lurus-lurus. "Aku harus memastikan kalau perasaanku pada tunanganku itu hanya sesaat saja atau ada maksud lain," sahutnya.

"Kau harus memilih untuk menyerah atau tidak. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk memisahkan kalian, tapi melihatmu sekarang—kau tampak tersiksa, Itachi," ucap Konan.

Itachi tahu kalau Konan paling mengerti emosi yang terlihat di wajahnya. Memang hubungan mereka kandas enam tahun yang lalu karena mereka sama-sama ingin mengejar mimpi masing-masing. Tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa diubah, mereka sama-sama berpikir siapa yang menunggu dan ditunggu akan kehadirannya. Sempat hubungan mereka enam tahun yang lalu ditentang oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, tapi saat Itachi mendapat restu—bersamaan itupula Konan menghilang.

"Ini akan menyakiti kedua keluarga, Konan. Orang tuaku sudah menyuruhku untuk memutuskan pernikahan kami lebih cepat. Di saat itupula aku merasa egois dengan adikku karena perempuan masa lalunya dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya adalah tunanganku sendiri," kilah Itachi.

Konan sepertinya harus menampar Itachi lagi, tapi, perasaannya menahan untuk melakukan itu. dirinya mengenggam tangan Itachi dengan erat. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau harus tegas, Itachi. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang dan bicara pada mereka. Pasti mereka mengerti karena mereka hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu," ucap Konan.

Itachi menarik sudut bibir membentuk lengkungan tipis—yang disebut senyuman. "Memang kau paling mengerti aku sampai sekarang, Konan."

"Aku akan bahagia bila kau bahagia—walau kau bersama dengan yang lain," lirih Konan.

Senyuman Itachi mengendur mendapati wajah muram Konan. Laki-laki itu membalas genggaman tangan Konan dengan meletakkan tangan di atas tangan Konan.

"Ku pastikan kita akan bahagia, Konan."

Konan tidak mengerti ucapan Itachi itu hanya membalas ucapan yang sama pula.

"Aku juga. Ku yakin kita akan bahagia, Itachi."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura menunggu Bungsu Uchiha itu untuk menjemputnya karena—mobilnya sudah ada berhenti di depan pintu rumah sakit. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut mencuat itu keluar dari mobilnya dan mengulum senyuman tipis pada Sakura.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Perempuan musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sasuke. Malah kau tepat waktu saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit," sahut Sakura.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu masuklah, udara malam ini lebih dingin seperti biasa," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi milik Bungsu Uchiha dan memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya. Bersamaan itupula, Sasuke masuk dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti perempuan di sampingnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sebernanya kau mau mengajakku kemana, Sasuke?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sangat tipis. "Kau lihat saja nanti, Sakura."

"Apakah kau berniat menculikku dan menyekapku di gudang?" tuduh pemilik iris teduh dan nama bunga musim semi ini.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha tertawa kecil dengan pernyataan Sakura. "Buat apa aku menyekap kekasihku, Sakura?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Bisa saja kan?" imbuh Sakura.

"Ada-ada saja pikiranmu itu, Sakura." Sasuke bergumam dan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat saat lampu merah menyala.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sejenak keheningan melanda diantara keduanya sampai seringai tercetak di bibir Sasuke. "Keputusanku akan kau lihat nanti, Sakura." kemudian anak bungsu Uchiha ini kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di depan apartemennya. Memang dia kadang-kadang menginap di rumahnya ketika dirinya tidak sempat untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Rumah itu hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan elektronik, maka dari tidak ada yang menginap kecuali dirinya.

Sakura tampak terkejut ketika Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat asing. Laki-laki itu paham akan kebingungan Sakura, dia menjelaskan kalau tempat ini adalah rumah pribadinya. Kemudian Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menekan tombol garasi rumahnya agar terbuka.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan mendapati Sakura masih termenung. Dia menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah kekasihnya. Perempuan musim semi itu seakan tahu akan tatapan dari Sasuke, dirinya langsung turun dan menunggu di depan pintu rumah pribadi bungsu Uchiha.

Setelah Sasuke memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi kemudian dia menutupnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya—dan menyalakan lampunya. Alangkah terkejutnya, Sakura melihat suasana sepi di rumah Sasuke ini. Tapi walau sepi—tata ruangan rumah Sasuke sangat rapi dan terawat.

"Kalau kau mau tahu kenapa rumahku bisa terawat, karena setiap pagi pelayanku membersihkannya," seru Sasuke seakan tahu pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan padanya. Dirinya langsung menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

Sakura masih mengamati interior rumah pribadi milik bungsu Uchiha ini sampai ia mendahului pemiliknya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat kekaguman Sakura akan tempat tinggal pribadinya. Dirinya pun menyalakan lampu lain dan seketika suasana rumah ini menjadi terang dan berwarna.

"Ku pastikan kau membeli rumah ini sangat mahal hm?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke langsung.

Pemilik rambut mencuat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau benar. Memang kenapa Sakura?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Tidak boleh," gerutu Sakura.

"Duduklah, Sakura," pinta Sasuke yang kemudian dia menempatkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk.

Sakura pun duduk di sofa dan berada di samping laki-laki Uchiha. Iris teduhnya masih melihat sekitar sampai ucapan Sasuke menyentakkan lamunannya.

"Karena kau berada disini, aku akan mengatakan pilihanku sekarang, Sakura."

Perkataan dari bungsu Uchiha itu membuat hati Sakura berdebar-debar, dia merasa tidak siap akan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke nanti. Namun, otaknya berpikir untuk mendengar keputusan dari kekasihnya ini.

Seraya menyenderkan kepalanya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan iris kelamnya itu. "Pilihanku adalah melepaskanmu, Sakura."

Seolah batu menghantam jantung Sakura. bukankah tadi siang Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak melepaskannya—tapi kenapa ini sangat berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Sakura pun menunduk tanpa harus berucap apa lagi untuk menyahut ucapan Sasuke.

"Melepaskanmu bukan berarti melepas cinta kita, Sakura. Maksudku melepaskan keputusan sekarang padamu. Karena kau yang berhak memilih—bukan aku ataupun kakakku," lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Sasuke, seharusnya harus ada kakakmu disini. Tidak baik aku mengatakannya padamu saja," seru Sakura.

Laki-laki itu pun langsung bangkit kemudian berdiri dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Dirinya sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Sakura…" helanya dengan napas sangat berat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap iris teduh milik Sakura dalam-dalam. "Jadilah milikku malam ini."

Perempuan musim semi ini kaget akan perkataan Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda saat seperti ini, Sasuke. Nanti aku akan ragu lagi mengatakan pilihanku," seru Sakura.

"Cukup malam ini saja. Besoknya terserah kau saja memilih siapa, karena aku akan menunggunya," ucap Sasuke.

"Pantaskah kau berkata seperti itu, Sasuke! Aku ini perempuan, bagaimana kalau aku hamil anakmu? Bukankah menjadi rumit lagi!" sergah Sakura.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. "Berdoa saja kau tidak hamil, Sakura. Untuk saat ini… jadilah milikku malam ini. Pikirkan aku saja sekarang. Aku tahu ini permintaan egoisku, tapi ku harap setelah ini kita menjalani hubungan lebih baik dari ini," imbuhnya.

"Ini tidak boleh, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan kaka—"

"Pikirkan saja aku untuk malam ini saja, Sakura! kumohon…" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk tanpa berucap apa-apa, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini langsung memegang dagu kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir ranum miliknya. Awalnya Sakura memberontak, tapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari kalau mungkin besok akan terjadi sesuatu. Karena mendapati kekasihnya membalas ciumannya, Sasuke melumat dengan lembut dan menuntut bibir Sakura.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Keduanya saling beradu lidah hingga tubuh Sakura didorong pelan oleh Sasuke ke sofa. Mereka saling mengecap rasa cinta yang tercipta di ciuman mereka. Lalu pasokan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menyudahi ciumannya, tanpa menunggu—Sasuke langsung menyerang leher Sakura dengan menyesapi lalu mencium dan menggigitnya.

Desahan pun tercipta di rumah pribadi milik bungsu Uchiha ini. Tanda-tanda kepemilikan tercetak di leher Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke melepas kancing baju milik kekasihnya ini dengan pelan kemudian laki-laki itu memindahkan ciuman di bagian dada Sakura yang masih dilapisi oleh bra. Tangan yang lain agak meremas dada yang satunya hingga desahan semakin kencang saja keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Pikiran mereka berdua berkabut. Nafsu dan cinta berbaur menjadi satu diantara keduanya—mereka saling menumpahkan perasaan setiap sentuhan yang masing-masing keduanya berikan. Dan—malam ini menjadi saksi bisu akan perbuatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*To be Continued*_

* * *

**_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_**

_Waaah sepertinya aku ngaret lagi dengan fic MC satu ini. Maafkan saya ya ^^ #digiles. Oh ya banyak yang kurang suka dengan sikap Sakura disini hihihi... ya ampun. Hm, kemungkinan setelah ini, aku tidak bisa update cepat karena semester ini aku mau nyusun skripsi dan aku tidak janji kapan updatenya^^._

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**, **__**esposa malfoy**__, Uchiha Shesura-chan, hachikodesuka, __**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__, MasyaRahma, __**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__Love Foam,__**Neko Darkblue**__**,**_ _zhao mei mei__**, **__**Clarione**__, jingga, __**ridafi chan**__**, **__**HazukiFujimaru**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**, **The wind, **Hatake Ridafi kun**, **Anka-Chan,** amu, Guest, Matsukara flawdiwa, **Yumi Murakami, Ay, ****franceou**r, MORPH, **Uchiha Shesura-chan , hanazono yuri**, dinosaurus, rina, **MuFylin** , Love Foam, Natsumo Kagerou, zhao mei mei**  
**_

_**Palembang, 24 Agustus 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_**Y*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-7-_

Sungguh beruntung bagi perempuan musim semi berada di suatu kota kecil sekarang—karena ada jadwal praktek selama tiga minggu berturut-turut. Bagaimana tidak setelah kejadian _itu_, dia tengah dilanda kebingungan lagi. Dirinya takut jika kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, bisa-bisa semuanya menjadi kacau dan rumit. Lalu kedua, dia kena omel oleh orang tuanya gegara pulang pagi. Itupun dirinya mengarang cerita kalau menginap di kediaman temannya dan bersyukur kalau mereka mempercayainya.

Iris teduhnya melihat kalender yang terpajang di dinding dan mendapati sudah dua minggu dirinya ada disini. Tidak begitu banyak pasien saat malam hari. Berbeda dengan pagi sampai sore—pasiennya membludak dan dirinya nyaris tidak terlayani dengan baik. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan menggesernya hingga berhadapan dengan cahaya bulan—menerpa jendela kamarnya.

Dia masih mengingat bagaimana malam itu terjadi—lalu baik dia dan laki-laki itu melupakan hal apapun, kecuali rasa cinta yang membutakan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Dirinya telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya berkat sentuhan kekasihnya itu dan kemungkinan hal itu menjadi yang terakhir untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memutuskan yang tepat jikalau bayanganmu masih menghantuiku," gumamnya.

Memang dirinya sudah mantap memilih salah satu diantara kakak beradik itu. tapi berbalik saat, kekasihnya itu memilih agak menjauh dari diirinya—begitu juga tunangannya sepertinya sibuk akan dunianya sendiri. Dua hal yang terumit bagi dirinya adalah—pertama dia menghormati keputusan orang tua demi kebahagiaan mereka walau dia merelakan cintanya, lalu kedua—yakni dia sangat mencintai adik tunangannya yang terjalin diam-diam selama ini.

"_Ingat esok hari—aku harus berangkat ke Korea dan mungkin aku tidak bisa menemuimu selama dua minggu. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik disana."_

Pemilik nama secantik musim semi—Sakura menangkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu—keesokan harinya pelayan rumahnya mengatakan kalau—dia pergi ke luar kota. Sempat ia menghubungi nomor ponselnya, tapi nihil tidak bisa dihubungi—bahkan sampai sekarang. Apakah ini semacam permainannya ataukah dia memilih untuk menghilang dari jangkauannya.

"_Aku tetap mencintaimu—walau nanti kau bukan milikku. Tetaplah untuk mengingatku, Sakura."_

Brengsek.

Air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan kini membasahi meja kerjanya. Hubungan mereka ditengah ambang antara kehancuran dan kekokohan, dia tidak ingin menyebrang di jalan yang salah. Tapi sudah resiko memilih dan dirinya tidak boleh menyesali keputusan pilihan nantinya.

_Dreet…dreet…_

Ponselnya berdering dan dirinya langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa memperdulikan—air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening dan dia sedikit terkejut mendapati sang Ibu yang menghubunginya. Mau tak mau dia menormalkan suaranya demi agar mereka tidak khawatir akan keadaannya.

"_Halo sayang. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu disana?"_

"Baik-baik saja, Ibu. "

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Begini Ibu mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang menggembirakan tentang perjodohan kalian."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap ini tidak membuatnya semakin tambah kacau. "Sesuatu apa, Ibu?" cicitnya.

"_Keluarga Uchiha mempercepat perjodohan ini ke hubungan pernikahan dan nak Itachi yang memutuskan kalau kau yang harus memutuskan—menyetujuinya atau tidak. Ibu harap besok atau hari berikutnya kau pulang dan sampaikan jawabanmu ya."_

Wanita musim semi ini menghela napasnya berat dan menjawab iya lalu menutup sambungan telepon. Kemudian dirinya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja-dan ia beranjak darisana dan berbaring di kasur pribadinya. Dia perlu mengistirahatkan pikirannya demi keputusan agar tidak goyah. Matanya pun terpejam dan berjalan menyusuri alam mimpi yang indah dan sambil bergumam pelan diiringi—dengan tangisan pedih.

"Maafkan aku… semuanya… maafkan aku…"

Lalu perempuan bernama Sakura benar-benar tertidur di alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut emo ini telah sampai di kediaman orang tuanya. Sebernanya dia pulang besok—tapi dia mendapat telepon dari Ibu untuk pulang. Entahlah ada kabar apa sampai dirinya harus pulang hari ini. Beruntung pesawat dari Korea ke Negara asalnya masih ada, bagaimana kalau tidak. Bisa-bisa dia tidak ada disini. Dia hanya membawa tas koper kecil saja—itupun dokumen dan sedikit baju didalamnya.

Sampai di rumah, dia disambut oleh para pelayan dengan senyuman hangat. Namun sedangkan dia membalasnya dengan datar saja. Dirinya merasa kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh orang tuanya—mengenai perjodohan kakaknya. Kemungkinan pertama kalau mereka akan mempercepat pernikahan dan kemungkinan kedua—perjodohan ini batal. Tapi kemungkinan pertama yang ia yakini pasti terjadi.

"_Hn. Tadaima_…"

Pria itu tahu kalau tidak aka nada yang menjawab salamnya kecuali—

"_Okaeri… Ototou_…"

Langkah bungsu Uchiha ini terhenti ketika mendapati sang kakak tengah bersender di sofa dan menatapnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain—sampai sulung Uchiha ini tersenyum remeh tertuju pada adik bungsunya itu. Pemilik rambut mencuat itu langsug berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih menatapnya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan atensinya tertuju pada kakak sulungnya itu. "Ku pikir masih ada perang diantara kita, kakak? Bukankah kau tidak sudi untuk berbicara padaku heh?"

"Walau ada perang diantara kita. Sebagai kakak, kita harus menjalin persaudaraan dengan baik bukan? Kau mau Ayah dan Ibu tahu akan hal ini," ucap Itachi seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Ku kira Ayah kita sudah tahu akan hal ini, kakak? Beliau saja tidak membahas hal ini—karena akan membahayakan kondisi fisik Ibu."

Sulung Uchiha langsung beranjak darisana dan mendekati adik bungsunya itu. "Aku tebak kau pulang ke rumah karena ada kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh orang tua kita, bukan?" ucap Itachi.

Laki-laki hanya menyeringai tipis. "Tebakanmu benar, kakak. Mana mungkin aku harus repot untuk pulang demi kepentingan perjodohan kalian berdua…," desis Sasuke.

"Jadi…" Itachi menatap iris yang sama dengannya. "…kau menerima kalau kekasihmu itu menikah denganku hm?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau ku bilang tidak, bagaimana?" pancing Sasuke.

"Kau belum menerima kenyataannya kalau—"

Sasuke memotong ucapan kakaknya dengan cepat. "Coba kau sadar kalau kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura hanya pelampiasanmu saja! Ataukah kau tidak mengingat _dia_ heh?" sergahnya.

Itachi langsung mencengkram kerah baju adiknya. "Kau pikir aku saja yang harus yang sadar. Kau juga… bodoh!"

Adik dari sulung Uchiha ini melepas paksa cengkraman kakaknya dan berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya yang—menahan emosi tidak terbendung. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga dan kembali menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Semoga kita bahagia nantinya…" Sasuke berbalik. "…kakak." Kemudian dia menjauhi menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sedangkan bagi Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seakan itu adalah pelampiasan emosinya. Dia tersenyum miris dan bergumam dalam hatinya yang paling terdalam. "_Kau benar, adikku."_

.

.

.

**X~0**

.

.

.

Tidak terasa pertemuan antara dua keluarga hari ini diadakan. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke membuang emosi mereka masing-masing demi kelancaran pertemuan malam ini. Mereka tampak akur walau sedikit cekcok ringan dan membuat orang tua mereka menganggap pentengkaran kakak beradik biasa. Tapi tanpa orang tua mereka tahu kalau keduanya mengalami pentengkaran hebat dan menyangkut seorang perempuan.

Setelan jas dan kemeja melekat pada tubuh kakak beradik ini walau berbeda warna. Sebelumnya mereka tidak ingin berjalan bersamaan—tapi hanya untuk hari ini mereka memilih untuk jalan bersama menuruni tangga—menuju ruangan makan. Terlihat wajah bahagia yang melekat pada Fugaku dan Mikoto melihat kedua anak mereka tampak akur, lalu mereka menyuruh keduanya untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan proyekmu di Korea, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Pemilik nama itu tersenyum tipis. "Mereka mau untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku, _Tou-san_. walau semulanya mereka bersikeras untuk tidak menyetujui gambaran yang kami ajukan."

Itachi menepuk bahu adik bungsunya itu. "Kejeniusanmu memang berguna, adikku…" cibirnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melirik tajam kakak sulungnya. "A-apaan kau, kakak? Atau bisa ku bilang kalau proyekmu juga nyaris gagal karena kesalahan teknis heh?"

Kakak sulung Uchiha mengirim sinyal pada Sasuke. _"Darimana kau tahu, baka?"_ dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. _"Bukankah asistenmu adalah teman baikku. Lagipula pasti kau tahu kesalahan perusahaanku bukan?"_

Fugaku kembali menepukkan dahinya melihat kedua anaknya mengirimkan tatapan membunuh—juga saling meremehkan. Tidak salah kalau keduanya memiliki tujuan yang berbeda di perusahaan masing-masing dan juga saling berebut saham yang diajukan.

"Cukup kalian berdua," tegur Fugaku akhirnya.

Lalu keduanya menghentikan tatapan mereka dan langsung memalingkan mukanya masing-masing. Itachi memberikan kertas kecil di hadapan adiknya itu dan segera bungsu Uchiha itu membacanya dan melirik sekilas kakak sulungnya itu.

_Dengar kita harus bersikap biasa. Anggap saja perkataanku itu hanya candaan bukan sindiran._

Sasuke meremas kertasnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Itu aku sudah tahu… kakak."

"Eh, kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. "Rahasia kakak beradik, _Kaa-san_," ucapnya.

"Haaah, dasar kalian berdua. mentang-mentang kalian laki-laki semua…" dengus Mikoto.

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan makan dan menunduk hormat pada majikannya. Sejenak Mikoto bertanya pada pelayannya itu. "Ada apa, Erin?"

"Keluarga Haruno sudah datang, nyonya."

Mikotopun tersenyum tipis. "Persilahkan mereka masuk langsung ke ruangan makan, Erin."

"Baiklah, nyonya." Erin pun kembali dan mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno memasuki ruangan yang di tuju.

Sasuke memandang Ibunya. "Mereka sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Ibu dari dua anak laki-aki ini tersenyum ceria. "Iya. Haaah.. Ibu tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura mengenai perjodohan ini?" cerocos Mikoto.

Mau tak mau bungsu Uchiha ini membenarkan pemikirannya tadi—kalau yang akan dibahas malam ini adalah perjodohan kakaknya. Dia ingin sekali kabur dari ruangan ini, tapi kalau dia lari—dirinya dianggp pengecut dan takut akan kenyataan bila harapannya bukan di pihaknya. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, dia masih kepikiran obrolannya bersama Konan kalau dia harus jujur dengan perasaannya. Tapi, apakah dia mampu mengatakan jikalau Sakura berkata lain didalam jawabannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, keluarga Haruno—Kizashi, Mebuki serta Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan makan keluarga Uchiha. Tampak salam sapa terjadi diantara orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri dan tanpa sengaja iris matanya bersirobok dengan—kedua kakak beradik. Semua perasaan tercurahkan dari tatapan mereka masing-masing—merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan secara bersamaan.

Sasuke terlebih dahulu menelisik kekasihnya yang mungkin akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu. _Well_—gaun yang dipakai sangat simpel dan tidak mencolok, namun berbeda dengan wajah perempuan musim semi ini. Terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Walau disamarkan oleh _make up_, tapi matanya tidak salah melihat ada yang tidak beres dari Sakura. Keinginan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura pupus karena kakaknya lebih dulu berucap padanya. Dan Sasuke rela untuk menahan rasa demi kelancaran pertemuan ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tunangannya itu, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pria yang disebelanya—namun dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menghela napasnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman pada anak sulung dari Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Hanya kelelahan saja, Itachi. Karena aku baru sampai dari kota kecil—Oto," sahut Sakura.

"Lain kali kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Sakura," ceplos Itachi.

Baik Mebuki dan Mikoto saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mebuki lebih dulu menyampakan kegembiraan akan perhatian Itachi pada Sakura. Padahal di lain pihak, Itachi mengatakan itu hanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran saja karena Sakura seorang dokter. Mana mungkin dokternya sakit, bagaimana merawat pasien jika dokternya sakit. Tapi ditanggap lain oleh Ibu dari mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau Ibu dan Bibi berbicara lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa Sakura tidak tahan berdiri disana…" celetuk Sasuke seraya menyeruput air putih di gelas.

Wanita musim semi ini bersyukur kalau perhatian kecil dari kekasihnya itu membuat Mikoto dan Mebuki—menghentikan ucapan mereka. Lalu bungsu Uchiha menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk dan ditanggapi oleh Ayahnya Sakura—dan mau tak mau Sasuke hanya menyahutinya engan senyuman tipis. Acara makan malam pun dimulai dan Mikoto langsung membicarakan tentang perjodohan Itachi dan Sakura. Alhasil ketiga anak muda itu menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan Mikoto berbicara.

"Seperti yang kita akan bicarakan hari ini adalah perjodohan Itachi dan Sakura. Maka dari itu…" Mikoto langsung melirik ke arah perempuan musim semi. "…Sakura, apakah jawabanmu setuju atau tidak mempercepat pernikahan kalian?"

Sasuke berusaha menulikan segala apapun dari perkataan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Walau siap secara fisik—namun hati yang belum siap menerima. _Kami sama_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura sudah memantapkan perkataannya dan pilihan tentunya. Dia telah menetapkan siapa yang menjadi pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf jika nantinya keputusanku berbeda apa yang kalian nginkan. Tapi ini adalah pilihanku dan aku tidak akan menyesali pilihan ini. Aku tidak ingin memilih salah untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Sakura.

Fugaku menangkap tidak ada yang beres dengan kondisi fisik dari calon menantunya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Perempuan musim semi itu terpaku mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Dia tidak menyangka kalau wajah pucatnya bisa diketahui oleh calon mertuanya itu—berbeda dengan Mikoto—istri dari Fugaku Uchiha. "Aku baik-baik saja, paman."

"Oh begitu," respon Fugaku.

Sedikit berdehem pelan, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "…tentang perjodohan ini sebernanya aku belum siap maka dari itu aku terima saja—kemungkinan aku bisa belajar tapi—" wanita beriris teduh itu merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan pandangannya perlahan mengabur.

Adik bungsu dari Itachi Uchiha ini sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura. Seharusnya pembicaraan ini tidak dilanjutkan karena—wajah Sakura semakin terlihat pucat. Tapi lagi dan lagi—Sasuke ingin mengucapkan kata protesnya, Sakura langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…nyatanya aku tidak—"

_Bruuk…_

Sontak mereka yang ada disana terkejut dan yang terlebih dulu cepat reaksinya adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Dia langsung menggendong Sakura di tubuhnya. Baik orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura kaget ketika Sasuke yang lebih sigap dibandingkan Itachi. Tapi segala kebingungan itu segera dijawab oleh Itachi sendiri.

"Wajar saja dia lebih cepat, karena dia yang terlebih dulu melihat dan bergerak. Lagipula ini demi—"

Sasuke cepat memotongnya. "—demi calon kakak iparku. Kalian jangan salah paham dulu," dustanya.

"Ayo, kita bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang," ajak Fugaku.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura—sedangkan Itachi masih terdiam disana. Dia tertawa kecil dalam hati mendengar perkataan Sasuke, apalagi dia pikir kalau ucapan adiknya itu adalah kebohongan. Mana mungkin dia bisa membohongi ucapan itu padanya, dia sudah tahu kalau hubungan antara Sakura dan adik bungsunya sangat jauh dibanding dengan perkiraannya. Jikalau berbicara tentang hubungannya, dia merasa sama halnya dengan adiknya sendiri. Kini dia menjalani diam-diam hubungan akhir-akhir ini.

Demi apapun dia ingat perkataan perempuan yang perlahan mengisi hatinya lagi.

"_Kau harus memilih, Itachi."_

Sial, rutuknya dalam hati. Dirinya mengindahkan pemikiran itu dan langsung menyusul mereka ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Bahkan dalam hatinya dia belum siap kemungkinan di luar pemikirannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Konan?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Raut panik terlihat jelas di wajah Mebuki dan Mikoto. Mereka tidak menyadari bahkan hanya para laki-laki yang tahu akan kondisi fisik Sakura sekarang. Mereka berdua terlanjur menikmati ketidaksabaran akan kelanjutan perjodohan Itachi dan Sakura, Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Itachi yang memilih untuk masuk di mobil yang berbeda. Sebelum Fugaku dan Kizashi menanyakan lebih lanjut—kakak beradik itu mengatakan tidak muat jika hanya satu mobil saja.

Sekarang kakak beradik ini memilih untuk di dalam mobil yang sama dan yang mengendarainya kali ini—adalah Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kakaknya. Keheningan sempat melanda kakak beradik Uchiha ini—sampai Itachi memecahkan kesunyian ini.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan hatimu, bukan begitu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dari samping kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebernanya, kakak…"

"Itu tidak berlaku padaku, _baka_! Dari tatapanmu dan ucapanmu sangat berbeda," seru Itachi.

Laki-laki berambut emo itu menyeringai tipis. "Aku sudah bilang—aku harus bersikap biasa dan hal itu yang katakan padaku hm?" ujar Sasuke.

"Kita ini seperti menjalani hubungan diam-diam dan di depan banyak orang kita selalu berdusta…" ucap Itachi.

Sedikit tertarik, Sasuke melirik kakaknya. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena baru sekarang dia muncul."

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. "Mau menyakiti Sakura lebih dari ini? Ku harap kau tidak lakukan itu, kakak," pintanya.

"Bagaimana ada hal yang di luar pemikiran kita membuat kita harus menerimanya dengan berat hati?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan kakaknya dan melihat kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Tak berlangsung lama mereka menghentikan laju mobil dan keluar darisana. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang terlebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju kasur yang disediakan oleh perawat yang siap sedia—bila ada pasien yang datang.

Mereka berenam mengikuti dari belakang—para perawat yang membawa Sakura ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaan. Mau tak mau mereka rela menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Mebuki dan Mikoto duduk di kursi sedangkan Kizashi dan Fugaku memilih untuk berdiri di samping istri mereka. Berbeda dengan kakak beradik yang menyenderkan tubuhnya dinding dan saling berhadapan.

Raut wajah mereka terbaca kecuali untuk Sasuke yang memilih untuk memasang wajah datar di depan mereka semua. Bungsu Uchiha itu agak menjauh dari mereka, karena dia pikir yang dokter cari adalah orang tuanya atau tunangan—lebih mudah adalah kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum merendahkan diri sendiri. Padahal dia adalah kekasih dari wanita musim semi itu, tapi kenapa dia rela kakaknya untuk berdiri disana. Bukan dia.

Suara deritan pintu ruangan pemeriksaan terbuka dan Mebuki serta Mikoto terlebih dulu—berhadapan dengan dokter yang memeriksa Sakura. Dengan senyum sumringah, dokter itu memandang semua orang yang menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang dekat dengan pasien bernama Sakura?"

Mikoto yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter perempuan itu. "Ini…" Ibu dari dua anak ini menunjuk Itachi. "…adalah tunangannya." Lanjutnya.

Dokter itu sedikit berdehem pelan. "Kalau begitu ku ucapkan selamat padamu Itachi-_san_."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada anak kandungku, dok?" tanya Mebuki penasaran.

"Pasien bernama Sakura Haruno sekarang tengah—"

Sasuke langsung menjauh ketika dokter perempuan itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti untuk tidak dicurigai oleh kakaknya. Dirinya siap akan apapun kemudian berbalik menghadap mereka dari kejauhan.

"—mengandung dua minggu."

Seolah ini bukan mimpi baik orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke serta orang tua Haruno. Mereka tidak mempercayai kalau hubungan perjodohan mereka sudah sejauh ini. Mikoto langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada Fugaku, sama halnya dengan Mebuki bersama Kizashi. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Itachi yang terpaku mendengarnya. Padahal anak yang di perut Sakura sekarang bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Itachi tahu—sangat tahu jika benih yang tertanam di rahim Sakura adalah—

_Puuk_…

Bahu anak sulung Uchiha itu tertepuk dan pelakunya adalah adiknya, seraya mengulum senyuman tipis—adiknya mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Tapi terdengar itu bukan hal yang paling tidak ingin dia ucapkan sebernanya. Tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan, adiknya langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka disini.

"_Selamat kakak atas kehamilan tunanganmu, dan aku harap kau tidak akan menyakitinya."_

Lagi dan lagi, Itachi menjadi pengecut sekarang. Dia mengumpat dalam hati kalau dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan adiknya yang banyak berkorban. Dia bahkan merelakan kekasihnya untuk dilindungi, cih, seharusnya yang berada di posisinya adalah adiknya—bukan dia.

Seraya menatap adiknya dari belakang, Itachi berkata sangat pelan. "Ternyata kau orangnya… Sasuke. Seharusnya kau ada di posisi ini—bukan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto ini langsung menyender di dinding dan membantingkan tangannya di lantai. Dirinya langsung duduk lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bisa-bisanya, dia kabur dari tanggungjawab ini. Padahal kalau dipikir seharusnya dia berkata yang sebernanya. Tapi pada kenyataan, dia tidak bisa jujur—melainkan meminta sang kakak untuk menggantikannya.

Ini namanya mempermulus dan mempercepat pernikahan kakaknya dengan Sakura. Bahkan terlihat raut bahagia tercetak jelas pada orang tua mereka masing-masing. Lagi—dia tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu. Seharusnya dirinya bahagia—melihat kakaknya bahagia. Tapi kenapa. Kenapa rasanya sepedih dan sesakit ini. Tanpa ia sadari air mata meluncur di kelopak matanya dan mengartikan dia sangat rapuh sekarang.

"Benarkah kau Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut lalu langsung menghapus air matanya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Perempuan berambut ungu ini tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan perkataannya tertuju pada Sasuke, akan tetapi sebelum ucapannya keluar—Sasuke terlebih dulu berkata dengan raut keterkejutannya.

"—Konan-_nee, _kaukah itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*__**To be Continued**__*_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_

_Sepertinya fic MC ini dulu yang saya update dikarenakan idenya muncul yang ini. Aku tidak akan menelantarkan fic MC-ku yang lain. Tapi ide itu belum muncul juga hehehe^^.kalau memang alurnya agak cepat dan agak datar, saya mohon maaf. Karena antara ide MC dan OS saling bertabrakan. Lagipula aku juga memikirkan Dunia nyata juga, aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi __. _

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**, **__**esposa malfoy**__, Uchiha Shesura-chan, hachikodesuka, __**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__, MasyaRahma, __**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__Love Foam,__**Neko Darkblue**__**,**_ _zhao mei mei__**, **__**Clarione**__, jingga, __**ridafi chan**__**, **__**HazukiFujimaru**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__**Dhezthy Uchiha Sasusaku Lovers**__**, **__**jitan88**__**, **__**Aozora Strawchan**__**, **__**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__UchiHaruno, __**Mireren**__**, **__**franceour**__**, **__**Hatake Ridafi kun**__**, **__**Ay**__**, **__**SugarlessGum99**__**, **__Radit__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Natsumo Kagerou, The wind, Cimut Masakura_

_**Palembang, 03 September 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love & Choice © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_**Y*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika cinta datang padanya_

_Hal yang indah menemani di kehidupannya_

_Namun, saat pilihan ditentukan_

_Akankah cinta berpihak pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_-8-_

Keheningan sempat menyapa pada dua orang yang sama-sama merasa kesakitan dalam masalah percintaan. Yang satu—merelakan cintanya dijaga oleh orang lain dan yang kedua—merasa terombang-ambing dengan hubungan semu yang ia jalani bersama orang masa lalunya. Entahlah takdir mempermainkan mereka sekarang—karena orang yang mereka sama-sama mereka cintai—adalah orang yang dijodohkan dan akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Sang laki-laki hanya mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya dengan pandangan kosong dan—itu membuat khawatir seseorang yang berada di depan matanya sekarang. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang membebanimu," seru Konan menatap adik Itachi Uchiha.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada seseorang," gumam Sasuke dengan nada sangat pelan.

Konan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, dia merasa tidak enak dengan menanyakan yang sensitif bagi bungsu Uchiha ini. Tapi dia berpikir kalau ada sangkut paut tentang perjodohan Itachi dan Sakura. apa sesuatu itu yang membuat adik Itachi ini sangat terpuruk sekarang.

"Kesalahan fatal apa, Sasuke?" tanya Konan hati-hati.

Sambil memejamkan mata, "aku telah membuat Sakura mengandung anakku, Konan-_nee_,"ucap parau Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

Konan membeku sejenak mendengar perkataan adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini dan dia berpersepsi kalau—Sasuke merelakan kekasihnya pada…

"Jangan-jangan kau menerima kalau Sakura menikah dengan—"

"Hn. Aku merelakan dia pada kakakku. Karena aku tidak punya kesempatan dan kedua orang tuaku mendukungnya—lalu mereka mengira kalau anak di dalam kandungan Sakura adalah anak dari _Nii-san_," lirih Sasuke memijit kepalanya.

Hati Konan mencelos dengan ucapan Sasuke. Begitu mudahnya Sasuke merelakan cintanya pada kakaknya, padahal ia yakin kalau Sasuke berjuang keras demi cintanya tapi—kenapa malah Sasuke menyerah akan perasaannya. Apakah ini demi kebahagiaan orang tua mereka—dia merelakan ini semua.

"Kenapa kau menyerah sekarang, Sasuke?" ucap Konan tidak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Kakak pernah bilang padaku '_Bagaimana ada hal yang di luar pemikiran kita membuat kita harus menerimanya dengan berat hati_' dan—ini dia maksud, Konan -_nee_."

"J-jadi Itachi sudah menyakini ini bakal terjadi?"

"Bukan. Dia berpikir karena kami sama-sama menjalin hubungan diam-diam bersama orang yang kami cintai. Tapi kenyataannya—tidak. Sakura bertunangan dengan Kakak dan itu faktanya," gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan ini, Sasuke."

"Demi kebahagiaan siapapun aku rela berkorban dan aku ingin menghilang dari pandangan mereka," ucap Sasuke.

Kepala Konan terasa pening mendengarnya—dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena satu-satunya harapan berada di tangan Itachi. Dia-lah yang menentukan jalan ini maju atau mundur. Karena adik kandung Itachi ini telah lelah menjalani hubungan diam-diam dan nyatanya tiada gunanya.

"Jangan berdiri sebagai pengecut, Sasuke. Kau masih punya harapan karena Kakakmu dan Sakura belum menentukan pilihannya," timpal Konan guna memberi semangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Konan—kekasih Kakaknya. "Aku harap itu terjadi, Konan-_nee_…"

Memang ada kalau cinta itu mengorbankan kalau ini demi kebahagiaan. Akan tetapi ini rasanya bukan kebahagiaan—melainkan kesakitan dan kepedihan di ke empat hati yang seakan ragu dan menyudahi dengan hubungan semu mereka. Mereka tahu kalau cinta yang mereka jalani hanya kebahagiaan sesaat saja dan hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Ya, aku juga berharap pada Kakakmu memutuskannya dengan cepat," ucap Konan.

"Ku rasa hanya Sakura yang menentukan karena keputusan sekarang berada di tangannya," timpal Sasuke memilih memalingkan waj ahnya.

Dahi Konan sedikit mengerut. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Karena Kakak menyerahkan keputusan menikah mereka pada Sakura," hela Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Tangan Konan yang semula memegang sendok untuk mengaduk minuman kini melemas—dan menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai. Iris mata milik Konan meredup dan bersembunyi di kelopak matanya. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa perasaan ini dimain-mainkan? Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau kedua kakak beradik ini mengambil keputusan yang salah—menyerahkan itu pada seorang perempuan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau akan menghancurkan hati masing-masing. Dirinya langsung beranjak dari kursi sehingga Sasuke terkejut melihat Konan berdiri di depannya.

"Mau kemana, Konan-_nee_?"

Konan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sasuke dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Bertemu dengan Kakakmu dan berbicara padanya secara langsung."

Lalu Konan pergi menemui Kakak dari Sasuke, sedangkan bungsu Uchiha ini juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya—namun tujuannya bukan ke kamar itu lagi—melainkan ke rumah sahabatnya untuk menenangkan perasaan yang sudah hancur akan kenyataan pahit ini.

_Ck, sial._

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ak-aku ada dimana?"

Kepala Sakura terasa pusing dan pandangannya sempat mengabur sesaat. Dia memasati penglihatannya ke sana kemari. Oh, dia merutuki dalam hati—dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Alhasil pasti keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha berada disini—mengkhawatirkannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ayah dan Ibunya masuk begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha—minus Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mebuki langsung memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan erat. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan? Mukamu pucat sekali tadi… maafkan Ibu ya, nak," racaunya.

Sakura membalas pelukan Ibunya. Dia sayang pada Ibunya yang khawatir akan keadaannya, dia langsung mengusap punggung Ibunya dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

Kemudian dia memasati ke sana kemari namun dia tidak menemukan kedua kakak beradik itu. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan putusannya di depan mereka berdua—karena diantara mereka itulah yang ia pilih. Tapi kemana mereka berdua. Namun sebelum Sakura mengatakan sesuatu Mikoto langsung mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"…bagaimana kau bisa mengandung, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Eh? Sakura mengerjap matanya tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan dari Mikoto. Dia hamil? Di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan baru tersadar kalau orang satu-satunya menyentuh dan mengubah dirinya menjadi wanita—adalah _dia_. Tapi mana mungkin bisa hamil.

"Jangan bertanya langsung ke inti, Mikoto. Dia masih lemah," tegur Fugaku dengan nada datarnya.

Tapi, sang Ayah—Kizashi menatap anaknya penuh tanda tanya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Sakura?" serunya.

"I-itu…"

"Sayang, jangan tanya seperti itu. Pertanyaan itu terlalu berat," pinta Mebuki.

Perlahan Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menatap pada Ibunya sejenak dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu di atas meja. Tangannya langsung mengambil kertas yang tak sengaja di tergeletak di meja kemudian membacanya. Hatinya terasa kebas karena kenyataan kalau dia—benar-benar mengandung. Dia mengira ini hanya lelucon atau candaan siang dari keluarganya. Namun terlihat raut serius yang terlihat membuat dia mundur dan memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

_Demi Kami-sama, kami mendapatkan karma sekarang_, batin Sakura dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, Sakura mengira-ngira apakah _dia_ menyadari atau mengetahui bila ini terjadi. Dia mengingat perkataann_nya_ membuat dirinya tersenyum kecut. Betapa bodoh _dia_ merelakan_nya_ pada yang lain. Ini tidak boleh… ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dirinya kemudian tersenyum mantap dan menatap semua orang kecuali Itachi dan _dia_—tentunya.

"Maafkan aku kalau keputusan ini tidak sama dengan apa yang diinginkan…" ucap Sakura perlahan hingga orang tuanya dan orang tua Uchiha memandangnya.

"—katakanlah, Sakura…" pinta Mebuki.

Dengan memejamkan matanya, dia mengatakannya dengan lambat. "Selama ini aku salah menjalani dua pilihan yang menurutku membuatku bahagia. Tapi nyatanya salah, aku menyakiti semuanya. Aku merasa egois memilih dua pilihan itu. Aku tahu ini salah—tapi dua pilihan itu memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih."

Mebuki ingin memotongnya namun segera ditahan oleh Mikoto, mereka berdua tahu kalau keinginan menjodohkan—membuat kondisi seperti ini.

"—kata mereka, _kaulah yang berhak memilih. Bukan aku ataupun dia._ Aku sadar dan memilih—"

Nyatanya sang Sulung Uchiha muncul disaat tidak tepat karena dia membuka pintunya dan terkejut ketika—Sakura mengatakan kalau…

"—Itachi."

Eh? Sakura membeku atas ucapannya, dia ingin mengulangnya—namun tiba-tiba orang tua mereka bersuka cita. Akan tetapi Itachi terdiam tanpa bereaksi mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Bahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung membahas pernikahan mereka dipercepat, pikirannya tidak berada disana. Melainkan memikirkan hati adiknya yang ikut hancur mendengar jawaban atas pilihan Sakura.

"Nak, kalian mau kami yang mengurusnya atau mengurus sendiri?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi berusaha menahan emosinya dengan berucap sangat datar. "Ayah dan Ibu saja."

Mikoto berusaha menanyakan lebih lanjut, akan tetapi Fugaku segera membawa istrinya keluar karena—Ayah dari dua anak laki-laki melihat raut anak sulungnya tengah mengeras menahan emosi. Fugaku memberikan ruangan privasi bagi anak sulungnya pada Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki memilih mundur darisana dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Kesunyian sempat melanda mereka berdua sampai Itachi mendekat dan menatap iris teduh milik Sakura. "Apakah yang kau katakan tadi—benar atau kesalahan, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ini bukan… bukan. Aku tidak sengaja melafalkan namamu karena kau muncul tiba-tiba," seru Sakura.

Itachi menggertakan giginya. "Kenapa tidak menunggu kami?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Kalian berdua bahkan tidak akan mungkin sanggup mendengarkan perkataanku," sergah Sakura.

"Tidak sanggup apa maksudmu, Sakura?" hela Itachi dengan menahan nada kesalnya.

Sakura membalas tatapan dari Itachi dengan sangar. "_Dia_ pasti akan gembira namun _dirinya_ merelakan kalau kami tidak bersama lagi. _Dia_ sudah banyak berkorban demi kita, _dirinya_ rela mengalah demimu!"

"—jadi menyalahkanku karena aku terlalu plin-plan dan egois begitu?"

"Kalau saja aku menolak perjodohan ini, keadaan tidak seperti ini dan kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu yang normal,"gumam Sakura menundukkan kepala.

Seraya memejamkan mata, Itachi menghembuskan napasnya. "Lalu kau memilih siapa diantara kami berdua, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Aku… memilih adikmu. Tapi kenyataan aku salah ucap dan mereka menganggap aku memilihmu lalu—pernikahan kita dipercepat," ucap Sakura dengan nada paraunya.

_Bagaimana ada hal yang di luar pemikiran kita membuat kita harus menerimanya dengan berat hati_

Sulung Uchiha perlahan lebih mendekati Sakura. "Cinta itu tidak hanya kebahagiaan. Tapi harus rela berkorban, bukan?"

Sakura tampak tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan menatap ke arah samping. "—kau mau bilang aku harus mengorbankan perasaan adikmu dengan menggantinya baru."

Itachi merutuk dalam hati dan akan meminta maaf pada Konan. Nyatanya mereka tidak bisa bersama, karena kesalahan fatal yang terucap menjadi roda kehidupan mereka berputar terbalik. Dia tahu kalau keputusannya memang tidak berpendirian dan berbeda jauh dengan kepemimpinannya sebagai direktur dari perusahaan.

"Sebelum terlambat, katakanlah pada kedua orang tua kita untuk membatalkannya."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sakura langsung memindahkan atensinya pada Itachi. "Terlambat dan nyatanya kita menerimanya dengan suka cita."

_Jaga dia baik-baik_

Sial, Itachi menggumam dalam hati lagi. Kenapa perkataan adiknya tergiang di otaknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kalau memang adiknya merelakannya—apakah dia sendiri mengorbankan perasaannya demi menjadi Ayah dari janin di kandungan Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kau menerima apa yang terjadi. Apakah kau bersedia menjalani kehidupan yang baru?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Sakura.

"Belajar menjalani dengan status yang berbeda," Sulung Uchiha menghembuskan napasnya dan merutuk atas perkataannya ini.

Itachi memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Tapi—sebelum kata iya di altar nanti. Kau masih punya kesempatan bersama adikku, Sakura." lanjutnya sembari mengusap kepala Sakura dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu untuk memikirkan perkataan Itachi—lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah—calon suaminya sekarang.

Keduanya mengumpat dan sama-sama tidak rela mengorbankan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**X~0**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaw…"

Konan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan pada laki-laki yang terlihat terburu-buru pergi, namun melihat siapa laki-laki itu—membuatnya dia terkejut—begitu juga laki-laki itu menatap dirinya.

"Itachi, kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

Dengan sigap, Itachi langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Konan dan membawa perempuan itu pergi dari sini. Itachi mencari tempat yang agak sepi dan tidak terlihat oleh orang tuanya ataupun adiknya sendiri.

"Konan, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu sekarang."

Rasa takut kini menghampiri Konan dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya. "Katakanlah, Itachi."

"Sakura menerimanya dan pernikahan kami dipercepat. Lalu aku memberinya kesempatan untuk dia sebelum kata iya di altar nanti. Dia harus memilih menerimaku seutuhnya atau kembali kepada adikku," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Konan sudah menduga kalau apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi. Dirinya mengangkat wajah sulung Uchiha sehingga matanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan menyiratkan perasaan yang mendalam. Dengan senyuman tipis, Konan berikan dan itu membuat Itachi merutuk dirinya lalu—langsung memeluk tubuh Konan dengan erat.

"Aku egois, Konan…," lirih Itachi.

Dengan tegar, Konan menepuk punggung tegap Itachi. "Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, Itachi. Karena ini sudah terjadi, aku juga mempunyai permintaan untukmu."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Konan. "Apa?"

"Sebelum kata iya di altar nanti. Kau harus tegas memilih untuk melanjutkan sumpah pernikahan itu—atau—"

Perkataan Konan terpotong karena bibirnya berhasil dibungkam oleh Itachi dengan lembut. Konan merasakan perasaan yang melebur di ciuman mereka—dan mau tak mau dia membalas ciuman itu. Itachi merasakan kalau Konan menerima ciuman—dia sedikit melumat bibri manis Konan lalu melepasnya.

"—akan ku katakan nanti bersamaan Sakura memutuskannya." Itachi menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi Konan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu disana.

Konan pun tersenyum lemah. "Ku harap kau tidak salah dan melakukan kesalahan lebih fatal lagi, Itachi."

.

.

.

.

.

**X~0**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari kemudian, Sakura diperbolehkan oleh rumah sakit untuk pulang. Namun, dia langsung diajak ke sana kemari oleh Ibunya memilih gaun pernikahan. Tapi karena pandangannya terasa kosong, dia menerima apapun yang disodorkan oleh Ibunya. Dia tidak peduli karena kepalanya masih terasa pening dan janin yang ia kandung. Sebagai dokter, dia tidak boleh sampai stress yang bila itu terjadi menyebabkan—kandungannya semakin melemah.

Bahkan saat memilih cincin pernikahan, Sakura memilih enggan dan memilih untuk pulang dengan alasan kelelahan. Sebernanya dia terlalu memikirkan bagaimana bisa lari dari pernikahan ini—tapi melihat antusias Ibunya yang bersusah payah memilih membuatnya tidak tega dan menerima begitu saja tanpa—penolakan. Apakah pengaruh kandungannya sehinga dia tidak sanggup untuk memberontak.

Seraya mengusap perutnya yang rata, dia bergumam dalam hati. "_Maafkan Ibu, nak. Tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Ayah kandungmu_._"_

Mebuki mendekati anak tunggalnya dengan perasaan cemas. "Kalau kau memang capek, kita pulang saja ya sayang."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah kaki Ibunya. Sempat ia mendengar perkataan Ibunya, katanya—tentang cincin pernikahan—Ibunya menyerahkan pada keluarga Uchiha begitu juga dengan konsep pernikahan yang akan diadakan empat hari lagi. Terkesan terburu-buru tapi—kata mereka kecuali Itachi—mengutamakan janin yang dikandungnnya.

Dirinya sering bertanya-tanya kemana keberadaan _kekasihnya_ itu, setelah insiden itu—dia tidak menemukan_nya_—bahkan menghilang tanpa bekas. Seakan _dia_ menghindar dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal mereka sama-sama belum memutuskan atau tidak ingin meretakan hubungan kekasih diantara mereka berdua.

Namun, Sakura tidak mengetahui bahkan tidak menyadari kalau orang yang ia maksud selalu berada di belakang dan mengawasinya. Bukan menjadi seorang pengecut—namun dia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang terlintas dari Ibunya Sakura begitu juga dengan orang tua dirinya. Hatinya sudah siap menerima kalau ini akan terjadi, biarlah dirinya menjadi burung yang mengawasi daripada menjadi penganggu diantara mereka.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura._" gumamnya dalam hati dengan memegang kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu—karena Sakura dan Mebuki masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi milik keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**X~0**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk termenung kini dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha di tengah kesibukan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan elektronik. Bahkan dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan sekretarisnya dibiarkan begitu saja di meja—tanpa sedikitpun dilihat sampai ditanda tangani untuk meminta persetujuannya. Dia merasa hari-hari semakin cepat karena besok adalah pernikahan kakak sulungnya. Namun dia entah kenapa merasa ini bukan yang seharusnya—karena mempelai wanitanya adalah—kekasihnya—heh—calon kakak iparnya.

Dirinya tersenyum kecut ketika tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah undangan bertinta emas dan tertulis.

_**Our Wedding Ceremony**_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Dia langsung melemparkan undangan itu ke lantai. Betapa dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan frustasinya ketika harus kedua kalinya melihat undangan itu—dan dia harus datang karena ini pernikahan kakak kandungnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa karena ada Sakura yang menjadi calon mempelai wanitanya.

Sasuke Uchiha—dia mencengkram wajahnya berulang kali. dia tidak tahu kalau hasilnya menjadi seperti ini. Padahal bisa saja dia mengatakan kalau anak yang dikandung Sakura adalah darah dagingnya—akan tetapi hatinya terasa pengecut dan mengatakan kalau menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada kakaknya. Dia merasa bodoh. Bodoh tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan jahat pada semua orang karena dia bermain di belakang dengan menjalin hubungan semu ini.

Sempat dia merasakan kalau Sakura ingin sekali bertemu dengannya di setiap kali mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu—namun dirinya harus menghindar karena akan menimbulkan masalah baru diantara mereka. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha mengacuhkan dan membuang segalanya dan memasang tampang datarnya pada Sakura. Biarlah Sakura benci padanya. Benci padanya tidak bisa mempertahankan cintanya dan dia.

Iris kelamnya melihat sebuah _cutter_, niat gila terbersit di otaknya. Sasuke langsung mengambil benda itu dan perlahan mendekati ujung _cutter_ itu ke nadinya sampai—

"Hentikan, Sasuke!"

_Trak_

Benda itu terjatuh ke lantai dan belum sempat menggores di urat nadinya Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap siapa yang menganggu ketenangannya dan dia langsung mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada orang itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau datang?"

Naruto langsung mendekat dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke lalu membalas tatapan sahabatnya itu. "Dengan melakukan bunuh diri, semuanya selesai begitu! Kau tahu Sakura berusaha menerorku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia menginginkan kehadiranmu! Kenapa kau menghindarinya, pengecut!" sergahnya dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau pernah bilang kalau buatlah pilihan yang tidak akan menyakiti semuanya." Lalu tersenyum meremehkan, "—aku yang harus menghilang dari dunia ini dan tidak ada yang tersakiti."

_Buaagh_…

Tinjuan berhasil mendarat di wajah Sasuke, Naruto yang penuh dengan emosi langsung melayangkan pukulan telak itu pada sahabatnya. "Demi _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau berpikir pendek seperti itu, SASUKE!" desis Naruto.

"Kau pikir bagaimana jika kau—berada di posisiku! Kau pasti melakukannya semua ini kan!" timpal Sasuke menyeka darah dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, bukan yang kau tersakiti—tapi Sakura juga. Kau tidak—" menyentilkan dahi sahabatnya itu dengan keras. "—tahu kalau Sakura mengandung anakmu. Dia hampir stress karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekali saja sahabatku…" pinta Naruto,

Sasuke langsung memalingkan mukanya dan mengambil _cutter_ lalu mengarahkan pada tangannya. "Jika kau bersikeras, maka aku akan memotong urat nadiku. Sekarang keluar!" usirnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya lelah lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabat yang tengah frustasi. Karena melihat emosi sahabatnya yang tengah terombang-ambing—dia memilih untuk menyingkir dan menutup kembali pintunya. Sempat dia mendengar pekikan pilu dari Sasuke dari ruangan itu, mau tak mau—Naruto pergi dan untungnya Hinata tidak berada di tempat karena perusahaan tengah libur.

Bersamaan itu pula, Sasuke membantingkan semua dokumen ke lantai dan terduduk kembali di kursi. Dia memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang. Dirinya tidak peduli apapun dan berharap lalu berdoa—agar darah daging yang tumbuh di perut Sakura baik-baik saja. Dan—menjadi penghubung tidak kasat mata antara dia dan Sakura, dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis ketika mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk besok—dimana hari menjadi hari terakhirnya

"_Besok aku akan hadir di pernikahan itu dan—aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian selamanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*__**To be Continued**__*_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_

_Maafkan bila alur ceritanya menjadi seperti ini. Pasti kali kesal dengan sikap mereka yang ada di ceritaku. Tapi karena inilah yang tersusun di otakku untuk mencapai akhir ceritanya—dan hampir mendekati ending. Maka dari itu, aku fokus dengan MC yang ini walau agak lambat update. Karena aku sudah semester akhir dan harus menyelesaikan skripsiku sampai tahun depan. Bismillah ^^ doakan saya_

_Thanks for Reading and Review my fict ^^_

_**Putri Hassbrina**__**,**__ mako-chan, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__, ahalya, QRen, Karasu__**, **__**ucciu**__**, **__**Morena L**__, sasusaku uciha, __**Mizuira Kumiko**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Yara Aresha**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**,**__ Franceour, __**MuFylin**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Mo males login, Guest (2x), __**Uchiha Matsumi**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__, LAW, __**Yoon Ji Yoo19**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**, **__**esposa malfoy**__, Uchiha Shesura-chan, hachikodesuka, __**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__, MasyaRahma, __**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__Love Foam,__**Neko Darkblue**__**,**_ _zhao mei mei__**, **__**Clarione**__, jingga, __**ridafi chan**__**, **__**HazukiFujimaru**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__**Dhezthy Uchiha Sasusaku Lovers**__**, **__**jitan88**__**, **__**Aozora Strawchan**__**, **__**Yumi Murakami**__**, **__UchiHaruno, __**Mireren**__**, **__**franceour**__**, **__**Hatake Ridafi kun**__**, **__**Ay**__**, **__**SugarlessGum99**__**, **__Radit__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__, Natsumo Kagerou, The wind, Cimut Masakura, Heiwa Girl, **Hany-chan DHA E3, franceour **, **Dhezthy UchihAruno**, pinky kyukyu,** allihyun**, the wind, **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**,  
_

_**Palembang, 23 September 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


End file.
